Secretos de Familia
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Secuela de "Te amo". Han pasado varios años desde lo acontecido en la historia anterior, Lincoln y Luna se han casado y tienen a Lyra y Lemmy, sus dos hijos, pero cuando viejas grietas amenazan con volver del Pasado, sus hijos quedarán involucrados en un secreto que ellos deberán descubrir. Clasificación "T".
1. Chapter 1

**Secretos de Familia:** **Finalmente, luego de un año de espera, un 2018 que fue un tanto complicado para mí, aquí les traigo lo prometido, la secuela del Lunacoln que escribí en el 2017, llamada "Te amo" y que ahora viene a cerrar el One-Shot que hice el año pasado, que no sirvió mucho, tengo que admitirlo, quedaron algunos puntos o cabos sueltos, así que no se preocupen que ya está aquí.**

 **Tengo que admitirlo, no pensaba hacer ninguna secuela, no después de los inconvenientes vividos, pero ahora lo tengo solucionado y se hará.**

 **Esta historia abarcará unos cuantos años después de los eventos de la primera historia, en donde Lincoln y Luna están casados y con sus dos hijos nacidos de su unión incestuosa, Lemy y Lyra, sin embargo, la sombra y la mancha que provocó aquel incidente dentro de la familia, vuelve a aparecer y con ello, la sociedad sigue manteniendo un cierto resentimiento de rechazo hacia ellos por lo que cometieron y ésto cae también sobre sus hijos.**

 **¿Qué pasará? ¿Lo sabrán?. Estas preguntas van a ser respondidas a lo largo de estos diez capítulos que tendrán en total dicha historia.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de TLH, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener y nada más.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I:**

 **Pasado:**

Piénsalo bien, piensa bien tus acciones, esto es como el ajedrez o cualquier otro juego de estrategia, solo, solo ponte a pensar sobre tus jugadas, ¿qué harás? ¿sabes que estas cometiendo un error, una infracción?. Es igual que cuando conduces un coche y la Policía te detiene porque no cuentas con ciertos requisitos, tales como la luz rota, documentación vencida, etc. En el ajedrez pasa lo mismo, tienes que pensar, trata de sacar una conclusión al respecto, porque, una vez que ya hayas hecho tu jugada, es demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás, ya tu contrincante te habrá sobrepasado y ahí estarás en aprietos.

Pensar, reflexionar, compensar, reparar, esa última, en tales situaciones en donde se alcanzó un nivel sin precedentes, ahora necesitarás más que solo tiempo para solucionar eso que hayas hecho. Y sucedió, sí, en aquella ciudad del Estado de Michigan, Royal Woods, ¿acaso no las oído?. Bueno, aunque su noticia no fue expandida como si fuera la pólvora cuando se descubrió en el Pasado, igualmente quedó instalada allí, como una sombra, una "Miasma", igual que en los tiempos de la Antigua Grecia, en donde se tenía que eliminar dicha "maldad" para evitar cualquier inconveniente como muertes, guerras, sequías, inundaciones, etc, había que destruirla a toda costa, pero no se podía hacer nada, ya estaba tomada la decisión.

Pero, ya es hora de cambiar el panorama, enfocarse en el Presente y olvidarse de lo ocurrido, nada se puede hacer en ciertas situaciones, no se pueden explicar, no se pueden predecir, no existe una manera de ver el Futuro y es así como ésta misma llegó hasta aquella ciudad.

Y pensar que comenzó con un simple niño que estaba saliendo de una feroz gripe y su hermana mayor, una de las 10 que vivían en aquella casa, en donde él era el único hijo varón en ese hogar lleno de chicas, en donde el pasar tanto tiempo juntos, fue transformando sus lazos de hermanos en algo más y pasó, ocurrió, tuvo su suceso en aquella noche post fiesta y alcohol en donde ella lo besó en los labios, apasionadamente, sintiendo el calor y el peligro que estaba cometiendo junto a su hermanito.

Habían jugado, habían tentado al destino y éste los encontraría, tarde o temprano; metiéndose en un juego de amores e incesto, en donde sus otras hermanas también "participaron" y en actos de venganzas como destrucción de sus objetos más preciados y la publicación de cierto vídeo, éste llevó la "Miasma" a la familia y en donde todo vínculo con sus amistades quedó dañado para siempre.

¿Qué se puede hacer para paliar un momento tan complicado?. Una persona debería pensar seriamente y ver que estaba cometiendo un error, ofrecer una disculpa, pero no fue así, las cosas se habían torcido en una espiral de problemas más serios, en los cuales llegó hasta sus amistades y eso pasó con Lincoln y Luna, la pareja que se había formado desde aquella noche y ahora, mucho tiempo después, era su gran día.

* * *

 **Presente:** La nieve caía sobre Royal Woods, cubriendo todo bajo una capa, un manto blanco en donde era como formar parte de algún cuadro o lienzo pintado por algún artista europeo, tanta belleza y con ello, ese día de Febrero, en la Iglesia de la ciudad, allí se estaba llevando a cabo una boda. El brillo de la Iglesia, el olor a incienso que inundaba todo el lugar, los invitados que estaban a la espera de que llegaran los futuros marido y mujer que se casarían en esos momentos, los murmullos, gente conocida y en especial la presencia de dos chicos, una era una chica castaña, alta y delgada, llevaba un hermoso vestido lila con zapatos blancos y el otro era un niño castaño pero un poco más pálido, el cual llevaba puesto un traje negro, de pies a cabeza, elegantes ambos se hallaban, resaltando ser las "Estrellas" de ese momento.

Pero, a pesar del clima emoción por la boda, en la parte trasera de la Iglesia, allí se hallaba el futuro esposo, un chico albino, el cual estaba pensativo en esos momentos, ¿qué podía estar pasando justo en esos momentos tan preciosos?.

\- _"Te lo advierto, Lincoln Loud, lo que hicieron tú y tu hermana jamás me lo pienso olvidar, me llego a enterar de que has cometido el mismo error, pero con tus hijos, despídete de tu vida".-_ Recordó la advertencia que aquella chica mexicana le había hecho hace años atrás, en donde le mostraba el puño cerrado y golpeando su mano derecha abierta, haciendo referencia a que lo destrozaría de la peor manera.

\- _"Lincoln, quiero que sepas que, como tu mejor amigo y como tu "Hermano", estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero esto no puede saberse más allá de aquí, de Royal Woods, este secreto debe permanecer encerrado bajo siete llaves".-_ Escuchó aquellas palabras que eran de Clyde McBride, el cual le había dejado ese consejo para que no tuviera problemas.

También recordaba lo que sus padres habían dicho.

\- _"Lo que hicieron fue un espanto, algo que nos deja a todos perjudicados, pero, igualmente, somos familia y entre nosotros lo arreglaremos".-_ Esas palabras venían del Señor Lynn y Rita Loud, los cuales, junto al resto de sus hermanas, de las cuales tres de ellas también quedaron embarazadas, durante las "luchas de amor" por quién se quedaba con su hermano albino, llevó a dicha consecuencia.

No quiso perder más el tiempo, era su boda, su momento de ser feliz con la mujer que amaba, sin embargo, decidió romper aquella "regla" en la que los novios no podían verse y partió hacia donde yacía ella.

* * *

Por su parte, en la habitación en donde se preparaba la novia, allí se hallaba una joven castaña y que llevaba puesto un bello vestido blanco como la propia nieve, pero a pesar de todo, un sentimiento de tristeza le invadía, habían recuperado su amistad, no era que los vínculos y lazos estaban rotos, pero aún así, éstos quedaron sumamente perjudicados, dañados.

Uno tiene que imaginarse que después de un hecho como éste, el que se vivió en el Pasado, repercutía en las acciones que fueran a hacer en el Presente y en el Futuro, no se podía saber tampoco cómo serían las mismas, sin embargo, ahora, a poco tiempo de comenzar con la boda, había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión.

Fue así que guardó el lápiz labial y cerró los ojos. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Pase.- Dio ella la voz de bienvenida y ésta se abrió.

Se sorprendió de ver a aquel albino, aquella persona que había sido su hermano y ahora era su futuro esposo, caminó hacia él y se abrazaron tiernamente.

\- Sé que está mal, pero...- Iba a decir la joven castaña, pero su hermano le acarició sus cabellos.

\- No te preocupes, nadie se va a enterar.- Prometió su hermano, el cual no se soltaba de ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ninguno de los dos se separaba del uno y del otro, era como si una enorme "fuerza gravitacional" los mantuviera unidos en esos momentos. Fue entonces que el chico decidió dar su palabra, de compartirla con ella.

\- Lyra y Lemmy, ellos no lo saben de lo que somos en realidad.- Sostuvo el joven y la castaña asintió con la cabeza.

\- No pueden saber de este secreto, nunca en la vida deberán escucharlo ni saberlo.- Dijo ella con seriedad.- ¿Tú crees que haya gente que lo sepa todavía?. Royal Woods no parece haberlo olvidado del todo, Lincoln, tan solo, bueno, se expandió, pero en forma local, no por todo el país o el Mundo, sin embargo, temo de lo que nos pueda pasar a ti, a mí, a los niños, a nuestra familia.- Temió la chica de que todo lo que tanto tiempo habían logrado construir, después de ese "vendaval" de años atrás, de aquel 2017, ahora volviera, como una "Miasma", un "Espectro" para golpear en los corazones de las personas y provocar esa ola de indignación que sufrieron ante sus amigos.

\- Tranquila, ellos no lo sabrán, sé que duele y sí, es feo de que nosotros, siendo sus padres, tengamos que ocultar esto ante sus ojos.- Dio Lincoln su "veredicto final" sobre el secreto que mantendrían encerrado.

\- No hay opción, hermano, no hay opción.- Finalizó Luna al respecto y de ahí, ella se acercó hasta él, se veía grandioso con aquel traje negro, parecía un poco "infantil" todavía, pero ya era un adulto responsable y serio, el cual había logrado convertirse en un dibujante de cómics y ella, a pesar de haber tenido que abandonar sus sueños de ser una Estrella de la música rock, ahora se dedicaba a las clases de este campo, impartiendo hacia los niños dichos conocimientos y también seguía tocando con su guitarra en algunos eventos, siempre en compañía de Lincoln.

\- Te ves hermosa, igual que el día en el que hicimos eso, jejeje.- Río el chico, sonrojado, al ver a su futura esposa a su lado, la cual no quería que se fuera, sin embargo, habían "Protocolos" que tenían que ser respetados.

\- Gracias, hermano, tú también te ves genial y en especial por tu físico.- Añadió la chica, viendo que el albino había estado haciendo ejercicios esos últimos meses, algo totalmente irrelevante, ya que el chico detestaba la gimnasia, pero había cambiado esa perspectiva.

No lo pudieron soportar más, esa "Energía" volvía a unirlos nuevamente, siendo atraídos otra vez: Las manos de Luna se aferraron a la nuca del albino, las de Lincoln se posicionaron y rodearon la cintura de la castaña, mientras que eran llevados para compartir un "Beso Pre-Boda" y se llevó a cabo. Se besaron por un rato hasta que sintieron que alguien estaba acercándose.

\- Bueno, nos veremos en el Altar.- Dijo Luna al chico.

\- Así será, Mi Amor.- Respondió su hermano Lincoln y de ahí, antes de que Leni llegara, ya que era ella la que estaba en camino, la misma se había detenido para hablar con un amigo de ella que estaba allí y justo le dio el tiempo suficiente al albino para que se fuera de allí, en silencio y sin ser visto por nadie.

* * *

Las bodas son preciosas, la unión de dos personas destinadas para siempre al Sagrado Matrimonio, para algunos, éstas son aburridas por los procedimientos y demás, pero en este caso, era algo especial para las familias presentes en ese momento. Y fue así que las puertas se abrieron, allí venía la novia, desde la entrada, acompañada por las gemelas Lola y Lana, las cuales, a pesar de que la primera le lanzaba amenazas a la otra para que no cometiera ninguna tontería como traer sapos u otros animales a la Iglesia, ella simplemente se burlaba de la Princesa-Modelo por debajo, haciéndola enojar por dentro.

En el Altar se hallaba Lincoln, la veía caminar, acercarse, tan hermosa, tan preciosa su dulce rockera y a tan solo unos pocos metros y luego minutos de que se convertirían en marido y mujer, que vivirían juntos con sus hijos y manteniendo esos lazos con la familia. De allí, tras subir los peldaños hacia el Altar, los dos quedaron cara a cara, mientras que el Padre Ferdinand oficiaba la boda en esos momentos.

Aquellos recuerdos de las noches en las que durmieron juntos, con su secreto que solo era conocido entre ellos dos, luego cuando todo se fue complicando hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno y ahora...ahora estaban casándose, dos hermanos que se estaban uniendo en Sagrado Matrimonio y que empezaban su vida juntos. Lemmy y Lyra miraban a sus padres que se estaban acercando al gran momento de todos.

\- Lincoln, ¿aceptas como tu legítima esposa a Luna?.- Preguntó el Sacerdote de cabellos grises.

\- Acepto.- Respondió el chico, tomando las manos de la chica, mientras que se iban poniendo los Anillos.

\- Y tú, Luna, ¿aceptas a Lincoln como tu legítimo esposo?.- Lanzó aquel hombre esa pregunta a la chica castaña.

\- Acepto.- Fue su respuesta y de ahí, tras terminar esa escena, esa parte de la ceremonia, llegó el anuncio final.

\- Por el poder que me confiere el Estado, los declaro marido y mujer: Puede besar a la novia.- Finalizó el Padre Ferdinand, mientras que daba la unión para ambos y de ahí, ambos chicos se dieron un tierno beso, hermano y hermana besándose y que era visto por sus amigos y seres queridos, cosa que muchos desaprobaban por dentro pero no iban a decir nada para no arruinar ese tierno momento.

* * *

Salieron bajo la nevada que estaba cayendo y con el arroz y las flores que les lanzaban los invitados, dirigiéndose hacia el coche que los llevaría para su "Luna de Miel", el chico albino cargaba en sus brazos a la castaña, abrazada a él y de ahí ingresaron en el vehículo, el cual partió para su destino vacacional.

Pero estaba historia acababa de empezar y no tendría vuelta atrás: El "Espectro del Incesto", de aquel secreto oculto, iba a volver, pero por ahora iba a ser un momento para el recuerdo de todos los que asistieron a la boda. Luego de eso vendrían grandes interrogantes y respuestas en un juego de misterio; en el cual todos eran protagonistas.

* * *

 **12:00 AM del Viernes 1*de Febrero del 2019, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no lo creen?. Pasa volando y lamento muchísimo haberles hecho esperar todo este tramo tan largo, en serio, lo lamento, pero el 2018 no fue muy bueno, la primera parte, luego se empezó a recomponer, a mejorar y aquí está, esta secuela que todos esperaban. Espero que les guste y nos estamos viendo en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Sí, ya se que van a preguntar ¿en dónde están Liby, Lacey y Lupa?. Estas tres hijas que Lincoln tuvo con sus hermanas en el primer fic, "Te amo", las veremos en el capítulo que viene, paso a paso como siempre digo.**

 **Buen fin de semana para todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II:** Los momentos felices duran para siempre, la boda había sido genial y después de la fiesta que hubo, Lincoln y Luna iban a dirigirse para su "Luna de Miel", así que dejaron a sus hijos con sus padres y hermanas, las cuales, un par, continuaba viviendo en la Casa Loud. Allí estaban Luan, quien se dedicaba a la comedia en los teatros, Lynn en los deportes, habiéndose vuelto una Estrella en los campeonatos locales y Lucy, la cual estaba dedicada a escribir libros de temática gótica, monstruos y vampiros. Sin embargo, junto a ellas también estaban tres pequeñas niñas, las cuales habían nacido durante aquel "intermedio" o lucha por el albino, en la cual las tres se enfrascaron por quién se quedaba con él, en un vano intento de alejarlo de Luna.

No sirvió, ya que las consecuencias llegaron para todos los presentes y de ahí persistía aquella "mancha" que nunca se borraría de la Familia Loud. A pesar de todo, Lincoln se había comprometido a cuidarlas a las tres niñas con la ayuda de sus madres, pero esto llevaba su tiempo y más con una cierta albina y vestida con ropas negras, la cual miraba con ojos seductores a su padre.

Ella se acercó a aquel albino, a pesar de que Lincoln estaba casado con Luna, él también ejercía el papel de "padre" con aquellas tres niñas y ésta misma se acercaba hacia él, lista para tomarlo por sorpresa. ¿Qué tanto podía costar?. Solamente caminabas un par de metros, muy escasos para ser exacto y de ahí lo tomabas bajo tu poder, nadie te lo iba a impedir, sumado de que el albino se hallaba ocupado con las maletas que llevaba para el coche que los llevaría al Aeropuerto, ya que éstas habían quedado en la casa donde vivía con la castaña y en la cual su familia y amigos habían ido a despedirse de ellos.

La joven albina se hallaba recostada con la pared lateral derecha de la casa, en su boca tenía un cigarrillo, el cual iba a por la mitad, nadie la vería hacer algo como eso. Miraba por todas partes, todos estaban ocupados en sus cosas, en sus asuntos, nadie se iba a meter en este tema que ella ansiaba tener en sus manos, así que tiró el cigarrillo, lo apagó y de ahí fue hasta Lincoln, caminando tranquilamente y aprovechando que Luna estaba con los niños.

* * *

\- Quiero que le hagan caso a los abuelos y a sus tías, ¿sí?. Lemmy, nada de conciertos y Lyra, cuida bien a tu hermano.- Les encargaba ellas esos deberes y órdenes que debían llevar a cabo.

\- No te preocupes, mama, no pasará nada con Lemmy y la casa estará intacta, te lo prometo.- Juró Lyra, quien era responsable, pero su hermanito menor era lo distinto a ella: Un muchacho desobediente y que había heredado el gusto por el descontrol de cuando su madre era una joven rockera sin límites.

\- Lemmy, ¿qué debes hacer?.- Se dirigió Luna hacia él, quien miraba hacia otro lado, ignorando lo que había sido dado por su madre.

\- De hacer mi tarea temprano y no acostarme tarde.- Dio aquella respuesta errónea.

\- Jajajaja, no, no, Lemmy, no es eso.- Le corrigió la castaña a él.- Tienes que obedecer a tu hermana y nada de desastres, ¿sí?.- Volvió a dejarle aquel mensaje a su hijo menor, el cual asintió con la cabeza e intercambió una mirada de rivalidad con su hermana mayor.

\- Obedecerá todo lo que nos dejaste, mama, no tienen de qué preocuparse papa y tú.- Tranquilizó Lyra a su madre, mientras que Luna se hallaba tranquila por dentro.

Sin embargo, cuando ella daba esos pedidos a sus hijos, no se dieron cuenta de aquella niña albina que iba hacia su padre, cosa que le llamó la atención a Luna en esos momentos.

* * *

\- ¡Agh!.- Gritó Lincoln, quien intentaba poner en su lugar una de sus maletas, pero ésta se le había caído en el pie, aplastando el mismo y cayendo al piso, desparramando todo a su alrededor. Se agarró aquella parte del cuerpo, era molesto lo ocurrido, pero en ese momento, sus ojos vieron la llegada de la albina, quien lo miraba bastante tranquila y con unos ojos seductores.

\- Déjame que te ayude, papa.- Dijo la joven en un tono casi de voz alta, cosa que Lincoln le pidió que no hiciera eso.

\- Lupa, ya sabes.- Le ordenó el chico a ella, señalando hacia atrás, para su casa en donde estaban sus hijos.

\- ¿Qué?. Ah, sí, Lyra y el niño problemas de Lemmy, no te preocupes, no pasará nada. Solo vine a ayudarte.- Respondió la joven y dio a conocer el motivo de su llegada.

"Ayudarlo", la palabra significa de que una persona le brinda sus servicios a otra a cambio de algo, puede ser dinero o comida. En la Edad Media existía el "Sistema Feudal" en donde se llevaba a cabo el "Contrato de Vasallos" entre el Señor y el Plebeyo, en el cual éste trabajaba en las tierras dadas por el primero y a cambio recibía la protección del segundo. Sin embargo, para sellar esa unión, había algo que se desarrollaba al final del mismo. Y eso mismo iba a hacer Lupa, quien le extendió su mano derecha al chico y éste se levantó con dificultad, siendo atajado por ella.

\- ¡Wow!. Jejeje, cuidado, no te vayas a quebrar la columna.- Le dijo en un tono gracioso pero manteniendo lo seductor, sin alejarlo por nada del Mundo, hasta que sus labios fueron acercándose a los del albino.

¿Qué podía hacer?. No habían palabras que le ayudaran a describir el terror que estaba siendo en esos momentos el muchacho Loud. Sentía que esos recuerdos y la amenaza que Ronnie Anne le había dejado anteriormente, la del Pasado, una que volvía a azotarlo como un látigo.

\- _"Si me llego a enterar de que le haces lo mismo a tus hijos, date por muerto, Lincoln Loud".-_ Advirtió aquella vez la mexicana y escuchaba nuevamente su voz que le causaba un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

No podía dejar que ella lo besara y más cuando todos estaban ocupados. Fue entonces que una castaña pálida llegó para intervenir.

\- ¿Lupa? ¡Lupa, ¿qué haces?!.- Preguntó aquella niña, sacando de su sueño que se estaba por hacer realidad, a la albina, quien se giró molesta.

\- _"Agh, llegó la niñita de mami deportista".-_ Pensó para sus adentros, mordiéndose los labios y de ahí volteando la mirada.- Nada, no estaba haciendo nada, Lacey.- Mintió, era obvio que tendría que esperar un poco más de tiempo.

Al oír eso, Lacey se llevó su mano derecha hacia su nuca, rascándose la misma, pensando que tal vez había hecho algo malo, sin saber lo que en verdad estaba llevándose a cabo anteriormente.

\- Es que...creí que le estabas haciendo algo a papa, tal vez me equivoqué.- Sostuvo ella en que debería disculparse.

\- No pasó nada y punto final a la charla, Lacey.- Finalizó Lupa y se retiró de allí, no sin antes ayudar a Lincoln para que se pusiera de pie y acomodara un par de cosas caídas en el piso, para después guardarlas en su maleta.- _Pesada de mierda, ¿quién se cree que es?. Solo porque su madre es campeona local en deportes, se cree que va a quitarme lo que me pertenece.-_ Murmuraba por lo bajo, sin ser oída por la castaña pálida.

Lincoln pudo respirar, casi estaba por suceder algo que ni nadie debería recordar, no era bueno abrir viejas heridas del Pasado y cuando Lupa se alejó de ellos, fue allí donde todo se calmó.

\- Gracias, Lacey, no...no te preocupes, Lupa solo estaba ayudándome con el equipaje, el cual se me cayó encima esta maleta.- Agradeció el albino por aquella ayuda a al hija que había tenido con Lynn.

\- De nada, pero es que creí haber visto algo raro en ella, no sé, estaba muy cerca tuyo.- Apuntó la joven y al oír eso, el chico sintió como un hormiguero de fuego recorría su garganta, sin darle la posibilidad de hablar.- Bueno, no importa tampoco, creo que fue mi imaginación, pero dejemos eso, vamos, te daré una mano.- Se ofreció ella, haciendo a un lado su "teoría" y de ahí comenzaba a darle una mano al joven albino con las ropas desparramadas por doquier.

Mientras que iban juntando los objetos que estaban tirados en el piso, allí entró en escena una tercera hija, la cual era una castaña, pero su tono era más claro y no tan pálido como Lacey, además de llevar unos frenos en sus dientes junto a una falda a cuadros, zapatillas del mismo color y camisa a cuadros. Ésta se acercó a ellos, no sin antes tirar unas pelotas que hicieron que Lacey se tropezara y terminara en los brazos de Lincoln.

\- Jajajaja, parece que hoy tuvimos un día donde metiste mal la pata, Liby, jajaja, ¿entienden?.- Bromeó la pequeña castaña comediante, mientras que ella se ponía de pie.

\- Un día, tal y como le dije a Luan, tus bromas van a lastimar a alguien serio, Liby, ten más cuidado y sobre todo cuando estás en la calle.- Le reprochó Lincoln a ella, de modo serio pero con ese tono paternal en su voz, ya que no quería que nadie se lastimara.

\- Jejeje, tú sabes que nunca lastimaría a nadie.- Dijo Liby tranquilamente, guardando sus pelotas de malabarismo.

Lincoln estaba rodeado de aquellas dos niñas, éstas habían nacido, al igual que Lupa, de la "unión forzosa/violenta" de Lynn, Lucy y Luan con él, en aquellos días en los que querían quitarle a Luna su preciado "Conejito", lo único que habían recibido fue que ellas quedaran embarazadas y nacieran las tres chicas. Cada una heredó los gustos de sus madres, sin embargo, Lupa era la que más le preocupaba al albino, ya que ella había desarrollado un feroz e intenso amor hacia su padre y que no permitía que nadie se acercara a él. Esa "obsesión" era algo que le preocupaba y mucho al albino y más cuando no estaría por esos días.

\- ¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó Lacey con preocupación y de ahí, Lincoln las acercó a ella y a Liby.

\- Sí, ¿ocurre algo?.- Deseaba saber la pequeña castaña comediante y fue entonces que el chico comenzó a hablarles.

\- _Estas dos semanas que no estaremos, quiero que se cuiden bien, ya saben. Sumado a ello, no dejen que Lupa haga alguna locura, ¿sí?.-_ Fueron las instrucciones que el chico albino les dejó a ellas.

\- Puedes confiar en nosotras.- Le prometió Lacey.

\- Sí, no creo que vaya a hacer una locura, hablamos de Lupa, yo creo que es muy calmada.- Añadió Liby, esperando que esas palabras fueran ciertas para Lincoln.

El joven las dejó allí, acompañadas de sus madres, mientras que se dirigía hacia la habitación matrimonial.

* * *

Caminaba con paso rápido, mirando hacia atrás, se había percatado de cerrar la puerta y de mirar que nadie le estuviera siguiente el paso. Por su cabeza aún se vivía el momento en el que Lupa había intentado besarlo, ella debía saber que él nunca haría eso en su vida, sin olvidarse de la amenaza que Ronnie Anne le había dejado en el Pasado. Uno no sabe a cómo reaccionar y más cuando se trató de ese momento tan tenso para Lincoln, podía sentir aquel puñetazo de la mexicana contra él, dándole de lleno, tirándolo contra el piso y luego vendrían unas cuantas patadas contra el pecho y su estómago, causando que terminara en el hospital, pero no pasó; de no haber sido por Lacey y Liby, hubiera sido algo mucho peor, así que en esos escasos segundos, se evitó una "tragedia".

\- _"Lupa no tiene por qué andar haciendo esto, de querer besarme, casi me ve toda mi familia. ¡Me acabo de casar, por Dios! ¡¿Acaso esa niña no entiende lo que es la palabra "casado"?!".-_ Pensaba, el miedo le carcomía por dentro, el sudor frío le resbalaba por la frente, así que entró en la habitación con la que dormía junto a Luna, cerró la puerta y fue hasta el armario. Se agachó y allí sacó una caja de zapatos, en la cual yacían fotos de ella y él juntos, besándose, en el hospital cuando le estaban haciendo los primeros exámenes y chequeos de embarazo, probándose el traje formal para la boda, lo mismo Luna, la despedida de soltero, pero había una muy especial, mejor dicho un "compilado" en un álbum en donde se podía leer el título: _"Momentos de Oro"_. En éste mismo se hallaba toda una gama de fotografías de él y ella en el Pasado, pasando los mejores momentos y en especial cuando la castaña lo había cuidado esos días en los que había caído preso de una gripe.-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sin embargo, no se percató de que alguien estaba caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación matrimonial, se detuvo y allí extendió su mano, abriendo la puerta.

\- Papa, ¿estás aquí?.- Escuchó Lincoln la voz de Lemmy, quien lo tomó por sorpresa. Un susto recorrió su cuerpo y tuvo que esconder la caja de zapatos entre una pila de ropa que se había caído encima, producto del miedo sorpresivo.

\- Lemmy...ufff, hijo, ¿cuántas veces te dije que no entres así?. Debes tocar a la puerta, podría haber alguien cambiándose.- Le dijo el joven con un tono de reproche hacia el niño.

\- Sí, lo sé, me olvidé.- Pidió disculpas el joven castaño pálido, mirando hacia abajo.

\- Está bien, no importa, dime, ¿pasa algo?.- Quiso saber el albino a su hijo.

\- Sí, te busca mama y los abuelos.- Respondió el niño.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, también debería haber sido más atento.- Le tranquilizó su padre al chico para que no se sintiera culpable ni nada, así que terminó por subir la mirada.- Bien, así me gusta, no quiero verte mal. Diles que voy en camino, estoy buscando unos documentos.- Le entregó esa mentira, cosa que Lemmy asintió y se fue de allí con rumbo hacia donde lo esperaban los demás.

Eso le dio a Lincoln el tiempo suficiente para acomodar la pila de ropa caída del estante de arriba de aquel armario y de ahí sacar una caja fuerte, en donde puso a salvo aquel "tesoro" con la contraseña que solo su esposa y él conocían muy bien.

\- Bien, listo, ya está.- Finalizó el chico con el secreto guardado bajo llave.- Ahora a descansar en nuestro "Luna de Miel" en Hawai.- Pidió el chico, sintiéndose más liberado y tranquilo, caminando hacia afuera.

* * *

Poco después, una vez que terminaron de empacar y subir las cosas a la "Vanzilla", la pareja recién casada se dirigió hacia el Aeropuerto de Lasing, la Capital del Estado de Michigan, en donde Lincoln y Luna se despidieron de sus seres queridos, partiendo para su "Luna de Miel" en aquella isla del Océano Pacífico; dejando a sus hijos bajo el cuidado de la Familia Loud.

Un secreto bajo llave, fotografías del Pasado y una nueva historia que se estaba comenzando a gestar en aquella ciudad.

* * *

 **Como prometí, en este capítulo hicieron su entrada Lacey, Liby y Lupa. Se vivió un momento un tanto tenso para Lincoln, pero ésto que todos ellos van a vivir, es solo la punta del iceberg, así que a prepararse para los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco muchísimo por el apoyo y los reviews a t10507, J0nas Nagera, Augusto Spiller, Traptanium220, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Viruz Pirata y eltíorob95. Cuídense, amigos y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo III.**

 **Buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Especial del Día de San Valentín** El avión está llegando a destino, el Comandante de Vuelo anuncia, a través de los alto-parlantes hacia los pasajeros, que dentro de unos minutos aterrizarán en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Kona, al Oeste de Hawai. La pareja se despierta, había sido un vuelo muy largo, agotador, sobre todo cuando estaban sobrevolando el Océano Pacífico y ahora estaban en aquel archipiélago de islas, un Paraíso de arenas blancas, aguas cristalinas, todo un bonito lugar para visitar y pasar su "Luna de Miel" juntos.

\- Bueno, ya hemos llegado.- Anunció Lincoln a su esposa Luna, la cual abrió los ojos, están ella acurrucada contra el pecho de su marido.

\- ¿Ya?. Wow, se nos pasó volando el viaje, jejeje.- Río la rockera castaña, cosa que le hizo recordar uno de los tantos chistes, algunas veces malos, de los que Luan contaba por toda la casa.

\- Si Luan te viera, ya te estaría declarando la guerra, jajaja.- Le apoyó su marido, quien la ayudó a ponerse de pie, ambos estaban un tanto agotados de estar sentados por el largo viaje que habían tenido y se lo pedían llegar al hotel en donde se iban a hospedar.

Pronto, el tren de aterrizaje del avión tocó suelo, unos pequeños sacudones al hacer contacto con el asfalto de la pista de aterrizaje asignada, la gente comienza a quitarse los cinturones de seguridad, ya no es necesario, están en tierra firme. Puedes sentir el viento fresco del mar, mezclado con el ambiente tropical de ese Paraíso del Océano Pacífico.

* * *

Después de salir del Aeropuerto, Lincoln y Luna llegaron a su hotel, éste estaba en el Centro de la Ciudad, rodeado de palmeras y cercano a las playas, al cual fueron los dos para pasar el rato, divertirse, nadar en el mar, entre otras actividades que hicieron. El Sol estaba fuerte, pero igualmente lo disfrutaban de esa mañana en la costa, refrescándose bajo las aguas cristalinas del Océano Pacífico.

La vista era estupenda y las playas, no podían hallar palabras que les ayudaran a describir el lugar en el que estaban. Uno sabe que tiene que irse de vacaciones, liberar el stress, recargar las pilas para un nuevo comienzo de su vida y eso iba de la mano con Lincoln y Luna, después de esos tiempos tan turbulentos en los que toda la Familia Loud habían quedado involucrados, indirectamente, por la unión incestuosa que ellos cometieron en el Pasado, ahora libres de todo acto persecutorio contra ellos, ya no tenían de qué preocuparse con ser tildados de "incestuosos" o "degenerados", ya no más. Pero, siempre está esa palabra en el medio de toda conversación o historia, es el clásico obstáculo que impide que todo pueda marchar bien y sin ningún problema: Aquel "pero" se trataba de sus hijos, Lemmy y Lyra, éstos no sabían nada al respecto sobre sus padres y el Pasado oscuro que los tenía "encadenados" al mismo, les habían mantenido oculto aquel hecho por todo ese tiempo y no podían descubrirlo, de lo contrario, sería reabrir viejas heridas del Pasado y no era el momento, quizás, para más allá en el Futuro.

Y ahora que se hallaban de vacaciones, Lincoln se hallaba con Luna en las cercanías de la orilla, tomados de las manos, nadando y viendo los arrecifes de coral con la vida marítima misma que había allí. Sin soltarse, debían ir con cuidado, ya que esas aguas también tenían a los depredadores más letales de todo el Mundo: El Tiburón Blanco, pero por aquellos momentos, esos escualos estaban lejos de donde estaban, así que aprovecharon el tiempo para ir un poco más lejos. Una vez que terminaron de bucear por los alrededores y se quedaron en las inmediaciones de unas formaciones rocosas, una distancia cercana de la orilla. Allí, ambos chicos se sentaron en las mismas y observaron la vista de aquel lugar y de las demás islas.

\- Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, este sitio es un Paraíso.- Dijo el albino, recostándose panza arriba para que el Sol les pudiera dar un buen color cuando volvieran a Royal Woods.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Amor.- Respondió Luna, pero pronto, una sensación de inseguridad invadió la mente de su esposo.- ¿Estás bien, Linky?. Te noto un poco preocupado.- Dijo la castaña hacia el chico, quien se levantó y quedó cerca de ella.

\- ¿Yo?.- Preguntó, pero no podía ocultarlo, aquel pequeño "incidente" con Lupa le había dejado un mal sabor de boca por lo que no podía contenerlo más.- Ufff, no sé por dónde empezar.- Intentó en calmarse, pero solo podía sentir como ese "taladro" le iba perforando su cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, Lincoln, tranquilo, solo ve paso a paso.- Le aconsejó la castaña al joven, poniendo su mano en los hombros del chico y éste, luego de tomar un buen y largo respiro, decidió soltarlo todo.

\- Lupa.- Nombró a la hija que tuvo con Lucy.- Lupa intentó...bueno...tú sabes...eso.- Se le podía notar que sus labios temblaban como gelatina o como si fuera un edificio sacudido por algún terremoto, a punto de quebrarse.- Ella...Dios, ¿qué le pasa a esa niña?.- Quiso saber el joven, ya que no podía contener más esa presión en su pecho.

\- Espera, ¿por qué lo dices?. No me digas que ella.- Intervino Luna y su marido hizo un "Si" con la cabeza.

\- Intentó besarme, eso fue lo que pasó.- Respondió el chico con un tono serio.

Luna no podía creerlo, era como si esa niña intentara abrir las puertas del Pasado, de traer los viejos Espectros que tanto dolor y problemas habían causado a toda la familia, ¿acaso lo estaba haciendo por mero placer? ¿Por hacerle daño a su padre?. Sabían bien de esos problemas tan alarmantes para ellos, pero no podían hacer nada.

\- Te intentó besar, pero ¿cómo quedó todo?.- Quiso saber la castaña, intentando salir de ese trance.

\- Tranquila, menos mal que Lacey llegó justo a tiempo, lo mismo Liby, sacándome de encima a ella, si Ronnie Anne me llegaba a ver, no quisiera imaginarme la golpiza que me daría.- Temió Lincoln por la amenaza que la mexicana le había dejado cuando estaban esperando por el nacimiento de Lemmy y Lyra.

\- Que se atreve con levantarte la mano o tocarte, porque yo me haré cargo de ella: Estamos casados, somos familia, si ella es una amargada de mierda que no sabe cómo organizar su vida, entonces que vaya a un psiquiatra, no tiene por qué venir a amenazarte a ti o alguien más de nosotros.- Dijo Luna con seriedad y estaba en lo cierto, Ronnie Anne no tenía derecho en venir con querer golpear a Lincoln, él jamás haría algo como eso, había tenido relaciones con ella, con la castaña, en el Pasado y ahora que estaban casados, la mexicana no tenía poder sobre nadie.

Las palabras de su esposa reflejaban la fortaleza de ella al mantener todo bajo control, no podía tolerar que aquella chica mexicana fuera y amenazara con darle una paliza a su hermano y ahora marido, no tenía derecho en hacerlo, Lincoln había prometido que lo que Luna y él hicieron, quedó en el Pasado, ya no servía enfrentarse por cosas olvidadas. Sin embargo, uno vive con ese miedo, el cual representa los mayores peligros para la salud física y emocional de una persona: El vivir bajo amenaza, para Lincoln, era algo que podía tolerarlo, sin embargo, cuando Lupa cruzó esa raya y estuvo por besarlo, fue allí donde todo el equilibrio logrado, se torció, aunque fue por unos pocos segundos, en los cuales fue salvado por Lacey y Liby, él pudo sentir, desde otra perspectiva, el puño de la morena contra él, tirándolo al piso y quedando en ridículo frente a todos.

\- No tienes por qué sentirte amenazado por ella, ya sabes que somos familia y entre nosotros arreglaremos cualquier problema.- Le prometió Luna, quien lo abrazó y de ahí, Lincoln empezó a sentirse bien, dejando atrás esos temores.

\- Tienes razón, Luna.- Respondió el chico, comprendiendo aquel mensaje y de ahí le tendió su mano, levantándola de las rocas.- Será mejor olvidarnos de eso, estamos de vacaciones por nuestra "Luna de Miel", nadie tiene derecho, como tú has dicho, sobre cómo debemos manejarnos, ahora somos padres, tenemos un importante papel en nuestras vidas y Ronnie Anne no nos vendrá a decir cómo tenemos que manejarnos.- Apuntó el albino.

\- Así se habla, cariño.- Finalizó la rockera castaña, dándole un beso en los labios, cosa que los atrajo y más por el sitio en donde se encontraban, donde las olas se partían al chocar contra las rocas y el Sol de la tarde.

* * *

Así fue como estuvieron allí, en las rocas hasta que decidieron ir a comer algo por los alrededores del Centro de la Ciudad. El lugar daba bastante y una buena pinta para aquellos turistas que iban por primera vez allí, sumado al clima soleado que había allí, no tenían de qué perderse toda la diversión. Era mejor hacer a un lado todos los problemas vividos y por haber: Lemmy y Lyra estaban bajo el cuidado de sus hermanas y sus padres, nadie iba a molestarlos, ellos irían a la escuela y cumplirían con las órdenes que les darían, así que todo estaba yendo por un buen camino.

Durante la tarde, la pareja aprovechó para ir a comer a un restaurante pegado al mar, el cual daba una excelente vista a todo el lugar. Luego de eso, estuvieron en el hotel donde descansaron y hacia la noche, decidieron emprender una caminata para experimentar de la vida nocturna en la ciudad, así que fueron para las fiestas que se hacían en las playas con fogatas y bailes tradicionales de Hawai.

Mientras que escuchaban la música que provenía de los ukelele, Lincoln se levantó del suelo y fue hacia la orilla del mar. Luna fue hasta él, encontrándose con el muchacho, el cual estaba preparando algo para ella y para él, un recuerdo, algo para recordar de ese viaje que tenían allí.

\- ¿Lincoln?.- Preguntó la rockera y de ahí, el joven se arrodilló.

\- Luna, agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos.- Pidió el albino, mientras que ella obedeció a ese pedido.

Le hizo caso, cumplió con aquel pedido, mientras que iba deslizando algo hasta su cuello, cosa que duró unos segundos.

\- ¿Ya puedo abrirlos?. Jejeje, me llama la atención toda esta sorpresa.- Preguntó ella y el joven le respondió.

\- Ábrelos, ya.- Dijo Lincoln y al hacerlo, ella se encontró con el regalo que el albino le había preparado: Era un collar de caparazones de caracoles abandonadas y conchas de mar.-

Luna lo miró, su marido llevaba uno igual en su cuello.

\- Espero que te guste. Leí una vez que estos collares simbolizan la unión entre las parejas de recién casados, no creo en esas supersticiones, pero sí en el espíritu que nos ha unido a los dos durante todo este tiempo.- Explicó el chico aquella "función" de los collares, cosa que llevó a la rockera que lo abrazara con fuerza al muchacho.

\- Gracias, Lincoln.- Agradeció ella, acariciando sus cabellos.- ¿Sabes?. Cuando empezamos con nuestro amorío y luego relación, sabía que era un tema prohibido, una "frontera" que cruzaríamos los dos y no habría retorno. Teníamos razón, no lo habría pero fue lindo haberlo hecho, no importa lo que la gente diga de nosotros, no importa las amenazas de Ronnie Anne y demás, yo te amo a ti desde el primer día en el que todo comenzó y siempre estaremos juntos. Lo prometo.- Expresó la castaña aquellas palabras hacia su esposo, quien la abrazó por la cintura y ella se aferró a su nuca, siendo atraídos por aquella "Corriente Magnética", haciendo que sus labios quedaran a escasos centímetros y finalmente lo hicieron: Habían hecho contacto, reviviendo su primer beso el día en el que ella había vuelto de esa fiesta con sus amigos.

Tiempo después, evolucionaron su relación de hermanos a la de amantes, tenían razón, fue complicada y llena de obstáculos, pero habían podido atravesar todas esas desgracias para ser lo que eran ahora, sin importar nada, ni siquiera las adversidades, ellos triunfaron y ahora eran una familia.

\- Feliz Día de San Valentín, Linky.- Le deseó Luna a su novio.

\- Igualmente, cariño, lo mismo para ti, Luna.- Añadió Lincoln a ella y ambos compartieron un tierno y romántico beso bajo la noche de Hawai.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Royal Woods, también era de noche y los chicos yacían dormidos, todos excepto Lyra, la cual estaba leyendo un libro sobre la Ópera y el teatro, manteniendo la mente ocupada hasta que escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se levantó de la cama y fue a ver quién era el visitante por esas horas tan tarde, caminó y de ahí abrió la misma, hallándose con su hermano, el cual venía desde la planta baja, ya que se había quedado viendo, en la televisión, un concierto que estaba siendo transmitido en vivo desde Berlín, Alemania.

\- Lemmy, tendrías que estar durmiendo, mañana tienes que ir al dentista.- Le recordó su hermana.

\- Agh, no seas aguafiestas, Lyra, yo...yo...estoy bien.- Respondió el chico, pero se le podía ver el cansancio en su cara, cosa que llevó a que se quedara dormido y fuera atrapado por su hermana mayor, la cual le pareció tierna esa escena.

Una vez que Lemmy se durmió, ella lo llevó hasta su cama, depositándolo allí y tapando al chico.

\- Siempre tan rebelde, jejeje, eres bastante gracioso de ese modo, Lemmy.- Río Lyra y le dio un beso en la frente.- Buenas noches, hermanito y que descanses.- Le deseó y tras dirigirse a su cama, ella apagó la luz del velador para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mañana sería otro día en sus vidas.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Día de San Valentín 2019, Camaradas!.**

 **Espero que la estén pasando bien. Bueno, como prometí (no lo dije en la vez pasada, en el capítulo anterior, que subiría un Especial por el Día de San Valentín, igual que el año pasado con "Ficgelion") aquí les traigo otro capítulo, uno tranquilo, porque en los que vienen, comenzará la parte central de esta historia, así que estén atentos y no bajen la guardia.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en los siguientes episodios y mando saludos y agradecimientos para t10507, RCurrent, eltíorob95, El Caballero de las Antorchas y J0nas Nagera. Cuídense y buen Jueves de mi parte. Para la semana que viene estaré haciendo el capítulo 4 y ya, como dije, entrando en el tema central de la historia.**

 **Saludos y cuídense. Buen Jueves y también les deseo un excelente comienzo de fin de semana para todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV:** Encerrada en su habitación, allí se hallaba aquella albina y de ropas negras, pasando por sus labios aquel cigarrillo, intentando tomar la decisión de encenderlo, fumar un rato, abrir la ventana para "borrar todo rastro de evidencia", para una niña como ella, empezar a meterse en esos vicios era algo muy peligroso, sobre todo desde el plano de su salud. Sin embargo, en aquella tarde de Sábado, la pequeña Lupa Loud se encontraba pensativa sobre la acción que había hecho, justo antes de que Lincoln se fuera de allí con rumbo a Hawai junto a Luna por sus vacaciones.

\- _"¿Quiénes se creen que son Liby y Lacey con interponerse en mi camino?. Él es mío, ellas son solo dos plagas que deberían irse bien lejos de mi posición".-_ Pensaba la joven, mientras que dejaba el cigarrillo sobre la mesa y tomaba el encendedor.- _"Podría sacármelas de encima con enviarlas al hospital y...No, ¡qué tontería!. Son parte de la familia, pero tampoco puedo permitir que tenga competencia enfrente de mí. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero también quisiera saber por qué tanta prisa tenía Lincoln con ir a su habitación donde duerme con Luna, ¿qué ocultará?".-_ Deseaba saber ella, mientras que se recostaba en su cama y trataba de hallar su respuesta; pero con el paso de las horas, se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Por su parte, aquella tarde de paz, fue el tiempo que aprovechó Lyra para poder leer con tranquilidad uno de sus libros y oír música clásica, necesitaba tener un rato de paz, de reflexionar y no tener que lidiar con ningún problema. Le estaba cumpliendo el pedido a sus padres, sobre todo de cuidar a su hermanito Lemmy y de que éste no cometiera ningún incidente mientras que ellos estaban fuera. La música inundaba todo el lugar, los pensamientos fluyen sin barreras ni restricciones, el sonido de la paz y la calma afloraban como flores durante la Primavera, podía escucharse así misma y sentir que su tranquilidad, durante la tarde, iba a ser perfecta: Solo ella, un buen libro y su música.

Pero, al momento de que cerró los ojos, Lyra escuchó un sonido que la asustó, llevando a que pegara un salto desde el sillón y casi cayera al piso, ¿qué había sido eso?. Parecía como si se hubiera producido un terremoto y azotara toda Royal Woods, así que apagó el equipo de música y dejó un "señalador" en la página que tenía de su libro, para después dirigirse hacia la "fuente" del ruido molesto.

\- Solo hay una persona en este Mundo que no respeta la tranquilidad de los otros, sí, ya lo sabrán.- "Prometió" ella, hablando consigo misma, subiendo las escaleras con rabia, al tener que suspender sus actividades.

* * *

Se podía oír como temblaban las paredes de la Casa Loud, allí estaba aquel chico castaño pálido con su guitarra, tocando a más no poder, como si fuera un bombardeo de notas musicales y que solamente él disfrutaba, mientras que perturbaba la paz de los demás. Uno sabe bien quién puede ser el culpable de sus actos, pero en aquella ocasión, estaba por producirse un pequeño "enfrentamiento entre hermanos".

\- _¡Lemmy, Lemmy, abre la puta puerta, AHORA!.-_ Escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor, pero el chico estaba más concentrado en su "recital" que se olvidó por completo de lo que estaba pasando con su hermana.

\- _"No oí nada, son solo ilusiones mías".-_ Pensó el muchacho, concentrado en su trabajo y siguió tocando a más no poder.

* * *

\- ¡Lemmy, Lemmy, LEMMY! ¡Agh!.- Al final, Lyra se dio la vuelta, no iba a hacerlo, no tenía caso ni valía la pena meterse en ese asunto.- ¡Bien, si te quedas sordo o te sangran los oídos, no me vengas lloriqueando, será TÚ responsabilidad!.- Le dejó su aviso, mientras que se retiraba de allí con rumbo hacia la sala de estar.

Mientras que Lyra se retiraba del lugar, en su camino se topó con Liby, la cual estaba leyendo un libro de chistes, regalado por su madre Luan. Ésta, al ver a Lyra molesta, se acercó hasta ella para conversar.

\- Hola, Lyra, ¿qué pasa? ¿todo bien?.- Preguntó, pero fue una mala idea, al ver el rostro furioso de la castaña mayor, la hija de Lincoln y Luan decidió cambiar de tema e ir al punto central.-¿Te está molestando Lemmy con su música?.- Lanzó otra pregunta.

\- En cuanto termine de tocar, lo voy a estrangular con los cables de su guitarra y partirle la misma por su cabeza hueca.- Dejó su "amenaza" contra su hermano menor.- Ese infeliz siempre tocando cuando estoy teniendo mis momentos de paz, parece un salvaje al hacer eso.

\- Tranquila, no te enojes, deja que haga lo que quiera, es solo un niño, tú eres mayor.- Le aconsejó Liby, pero fue una mala idea.

\- Un niño que tiene todo el derecho de creerse que tiene los derechos reservados para él y el resto no vale.- "Corrigió" Lyra y de ahí, al ver que las cosas no funcionaban, la pequeña castaña comediante decidió tomar una decisión.

\- Ya sé, espera.- Le pidió y de ahí fue corriendo para su habitación.

* * *

Estuvo buscando entre sus pertenencias algo que le permitiera a Lyra poder descansar tranquila. Por su mente transcurrían diversos acontecimientos, entre ellos lo de Lupa, temía de que fuera a cometer algo contra Lincoln, Lacey y ella la habían atrapado con las manos en la masa, evitando que cometiera un grave error delante del albino. Habían sido unos pocos segundos de cuando intervinieron ambas para así salvarlo, sin embargo, aquella albina no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, ¿quién sabía lo que estaría planeando más adelante?.

Fue que, saliendo de aquella búsqueda, extrajo unos auriculares, los cuales podría conectarse al equipo de música que tenía Lyra y de ahí oír tranquilamente y sin ser molestada.

\- Aquí tienes, Lyra, úsalos.- Se los entregó a ella.

\- Espero que funcionen, no quiero andar escuchando todo el tiempo a Lemmy con su guitarra, ya tengo la cabeza que me estalla.- Pidió ella.- Gracias, Liby, te lo agradezco.- Finalizó y se retiró de allí, dejando a la castaña pálida, la cual volvió a su habitación.

* * *

Se encerró de nuevo en su habitación, leyendo aquel libro, a pesar de los ruidos molestos que hacía Lemmy, a ella no le importaba. Pero cuando volvió a concentrarse en su lectura, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó la pequeña comediante.

\- _Soy yo, Lacey.-_ Se escuchó la voz de la joven deportista y de ahí, Liby fue a abrirle la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lacey? ¿Va todo bien?.- Quiso saber ella, pero se le podía notar, en su rostro, un gesto de preocupación.

Cerró la puerta con seguro, nadie las podría oír hablar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos con Lacey?. Uno siempre debe estar atento a lo que tiene un pariente cercano, no lo puede ocultar. En este caso, la hija de Lincoln y Lynn había ingresado a la habitación y de ahí se pusieron a hablar sobre un tema, el cual era bastante preocupante.

\- Bien, me dices qué está pasando, Lacey, entras como si hubiera habido un asesinato.- Quiso saber Liby, cansada de tanto suspenso.

\- Es que podemos estar viendo uno mismo cuando ellos vuelvan.- Le informó la deportista.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- La mandíbula de Liby se vino abajo, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír de parte de su hermana, ¿acaso estaba en lo correcto?.- ¿Qué...Quieres...decir?.- Preguntó, bajo los "efectos" del tartamudeo.

\- Lupa, me preocupa ella y lo que vaya a ser, si sucede algo así, Dios, tengo miedo de lo que Ronnie Anne vaya a hacerle a Lincoln.- Respondió Lacey, la cual temblaba del miedo y no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡Que se atreva a lastimarlo, le pone un dedo encima y nosotras le daremos la paliza de su vida a ese intento fallido de matón!.- Alzó Liby la voz, pero evitando ser oída, ya que la deportista le tapó la boca.- Que lo intente, ella no nos controla la vida, cada quien tiene la suya, si ella es una amargada, entonces que se busque algo mejor para hacer.- Respondió con firmeza en su decisión.

\- Por eso mismo te vengo a contar de esto, Lupa ha estado muy callada y concentrada en sus asuntos, tal vez debamos verla y distraerla, ¿no crees?.- Sugirió Lacey al respecto, mientras que Liby y ella se quedaban pensativas.

¿Qué decisión debían tomar?. En los juegos de estrategia, uno, cuando se ve acorralado y no sabe qué, entonces debe elegir, sabiamente, un camino para así evitar toda clase de consecuencias y desgracias que le vayan a afectar su vida. La propuesta de Lacey no era mala, podían usarla y así distraer a Lupa, alejarla de Lincoln y evitar que Ronnie Anne la viera haciéndole eso a Lincoln, forzando al mismo de ceder a esas pasiones prohibidas del Pasado.

\- Sí, no nos queda otra alternativa que mantenerla bien alejada de Lincoln, si llegara a venirle el deseo de...bueno...ya sabemos, estamos perdidos.- Teorizó Liby aquel plano de la situación, en el cual, ambas chicas acordaron mantener bajo vigilancia y distraer a Lupa a toda hora, así, tal vez, perdería todo gusto por su propio padre, pero eso el tiempo lo iba a decir.

* * *

Por su parte, una vez que Lyra pudo conectar aquellos auriculares prestados por Liby, en donde pudo hallar paz y tranquilidad en su lectura, Lemmy había terminado de practicar con su guitarra y ahora reinaba una extraña calma por toda la Casa Loud. El chico desconectó del amplificador su instrumento y de ahí apagó todo equipo que tenía encendido, para después recostarse contra su cama y mirar al techo. Afuera era un día precioso, pero él decidió quedarse a dentro, sin mucho más que concentrarse en su guitarra y luego las tareas escolares, sin embargo, algo más le perseguía por dentro, un hecho de hacía unos días atrás.

Se podía ver así mismo en aquella habitación de su casa, viendo a Lincoln con paso apresurado y el misterio que había en el armario, ¿qué era lo que tanto ocultaba su padre allí?.

\- _"Ese día, papa estaba muy raro, se lo veía un tanto agitado, ¿será por el trabajo?. No, él nunca tuvo stress ni nada por el estilo, pero tenía prisa para ir a la habitación donde duerme con mama y ver lo que se encontraba en aquel armario. Nunca le di importancia, pero ahora, ¿por qué siento que hay una corazonada?. Tal vez esté alucinando, sí, tal vez sea eso y que no esté equivocado".-_ Pensó Lemmy, intentó calmarse con dormirse un rato, pero no sirvió, ese misterio le tenía tanto tiempo concentrado que no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, ¿qué debía hacer ahora?.- _"Tal vez debería olvidarlo, sí, no vale la pena, total, tal vez sea solo una caja de zapatos y nada más que eso".-_ Decidió ponerle el punto final a aquella "charla" interna que tenía y de ahí se recostó a dormir un rato, tanto tiempo tocando le había dejado muy agotado y después de eso haría sus deberes.

* * *

 **Este capítulo fue un tanto corto y pido disculpas, pero quería cerrar estas dos "partes" que fueron, tanto con Lincoln y Luna en Hawai, como de sus hijos y las tres chicas en Royal Woods, para el capítulo 5 es ahí donde las cosas empiezan a ponerse complicadas.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder y espero que tengan todos un buen fin de semana de mi parte.**

 **Mando saludos y agradecimientos para t10507, eltíorob95, El Caballero de las Antorchas, J0nas Nagera (muchas gracias por el cameo de Alexander, mi OC, en tu historia, amigo, te lo agradezco muchísimo), RCurrent, AnonimousReader98, Augusto Spiller y Profesor Franco M. Romano. Nos estamos viendo y cuídense, amigos, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V:** ¿Qué era lo que tanto ocultaba Lincoln con recelo?. Había algo en esa caja de zapatos, algo que debía ser descubierto, pero se mantenían alejados y más cuando tenían que ir allí, averiguar sobre lo ocurrido en el Pasado, sin embargo, el que más interesado estaba era Lemmy. Aquel niño prodigio en la guitarra deseaba saber lo que había allí, pero se mantenía a raya con Lyra, ya que no deseaba que su hermana mayor se implicara en el asunto.

Fue aquella tarde, unos días después de que había terminado de tocar y que la curiosidad le había invadido hasta llegar al punto de querer saber lo que había allí, hasta que el sueño le ganó y tras despertarse, ese deseo desapareció, de forma temporaria, de su cabeza, pero ahora, estaba de regreso, como un vendaval invernal que descargaba todo su contenido por las montañas y ciudades. Sus padres aún seguían afuera, volverían dentro de una semana, así que estaban bajo el cuidado de los Señores Loud, sus abuelos y de Lynn, Luan y Lucy, las cuales habían venido de visita ese día y fue la oportunidad perfecta para Lemmy de ir y quitarse aquel "peso" de encima.

\- Ohh, miren quién viene, el rockero de la familia, ¡Lemmy!.- Se emoción Luan, la cual fue abrazó al chico, además de hacer que estrecharan sus manos, provocando que un pequeño dispositivo eléctrico le provocara un sobresalto al joven, pero de manera inofensiva, haciendo que cayera al piso.

\- Uffff, Tía Luan, no vuelvas a hacerme eso, casi me matas.- Pidió el muchacho, quien se reincorporaba del suelo y de ahí iba hasta ella.

\- Jejeje, pero fue un encuentro muy eléctrico, jajajaja, ¿entiendes?.- Bromeó la castaña comediante sobre eso.

\- Sí, pero, agh, aún siento mi cabello erizado por esa descarga.- Siguió el joven con su protesta, para después calmarse y de ahí tomar asiento con ella.

\- Oye, Luan, Lucy y yo iremos ver a Lyra, ella nos quiere mostrar sus dotes de manejo en el piano, luego volvemos para que Lemmy nos enseñe sus avances con la guitarra.- Le comunicó Lynn a ella, partiendo con la peli negra hacia donde se hallaba la hermana mayor del chico.

\- Está bien, aquí las espero.- Respondió la comediante, mientras que las dos se iban de allí y quedaban el chico y su tía juntos.- Bueno, bueno, Lemmy, jejeje, ¿cómo te está yendo con Liby, Lacey y Lupa?.- Preguntó, iniciando una conversación para romper el hielo.

\- Ah, tranquilo, nos llevamos bien, aunque Liby es Lacey es un tanto molesta con los deportes, un poco, tal vez un 5%.- Comenzó el chico con responder a la pregunta de su pariente.

\- Sí y eso me hace recordar a cierta hermana mía, no muy lejana, que se la pasa molestando con ganar y ganar, pero bueno, ¿qué le podemos hacer?.- Alegó ella con un tono cómico en su voz, refiriéndose a Lynn.

\- No digo que Lacey sea una pesada, sabe jugar bien, pero tiene que mejorar un poco en el baseball, la última vez me dejó un ojo morado cuando practicaba con sus pelotas.- Recordó Lemmy aquel día, tiempo atrás, en donde la pequeña castaña pálida desvío aquel objeto y sin querer, terminó dándole al pobre chico, el cual tuvo que ser asistido por Luna y Lincoln, los cuales le aplicaron hielo sobre su ojo derecho y la pobre de Lacey, quien lloraba a mares, pidiendo disculpas, de que no lo había hecho a propósito, hasta que las cosas se calmaron.

Eso le provocó una risa a Luan, pero ésta duró unos pocos minutos, ya que todo el salón quedó en silencio, Lemmy miraba para otro lado, moviendo sus dedos contra el sofá, haciendo un pequeño ruido por el tacto. Pero lo más "molesto" que nadie hablaba y una atmósfera de silencio cubrió todo el lugar, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara callado y pesado como la humedad del Verano..

\- Lemmy, ¿paso algo?. Ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, somos tus tías, lo mismo con tus abuelos, vamos, dilo, ¿alguien te molestó?.- Preguntó Luan, yendo al punto central de la charla.

El chico tomó un respiro un tanto largo, se quedó pensativo, mirando para un lado y luego para el otro. Necesitaba desahogarse, liberar esa presión que le estaba torturando desde hacía unos días, así que se preparó para hablar. Tenía que soltarlo a como de lugar, sin hacer esperar más a su tía.

Tardó unos minutos en armar su pregunta, quería ir al centro de toda la conversación, si no podía obtenerlo por parte de su tía, entonces debería idear otro plan, uno que tuviera que resultar un tanto "oculto" poder llegar a lo que buscaba.

\- Luan.- Le llamó él a la castaña comediante.- Hay algo que quiero saber.

\- Adelante, dímelo, soy todo oídos.- Se acercó ella a él, mientras que se preparaba para escuchar lo que tanto "atesoraba" el joven en su interior.

\- Quiero saber esto, hay algo que quiero saber desde hace mucho tiempo: ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que tanto oculta mi papa?.- Fue el chico a la pregunta principal de la charla.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Algo te está ocultando?.- La voz de la chica se tornó un tanto evasiva, oír y revivir aquellos sucesos la estaban poniendo contra las cuerdas, no sabía cómo manejarse, qué hacer, así que tuvo que tomar ese camino.

Evadir la pregunta que un ser querido le estaba haciendo, quedaba en completa evidencia de "complicidad" con Lincoln y para empeorar las cosas, Lucy y Lynn se hallaban en la otra sala, oyendo toda la conversación respectiva entre Luan y Lemmy. Ya podía sentirse aquel momento de tensión, de miedo en sus corazones, mientras que parecía que el tiempo les estaba jugando en contra, al ir tan lento como un caracol.

\- Tía, por favor, ¿qué hay en el armario de mi papa?. Solo quiero saber eso.- Volvió Lemmy a dejar su pregunta en la castaña, la cual estaba poniéndose temblorosa y de ahí se puso de pie.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Lemmy?. Yo...esto...necesito ir al baño, enseguida, vuelvo.- Le mintió, tomó otro camino y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus otras dos hermanas, a las cuales se las llevó hasta la cocina, en donde se pusieron a conversar sobre aquel punto.

* * *

\- _¡¿Cómo se enteró de este asunto?!.-_ Preguntó Lynn, quien estaba entrando en un cuadro de desesperación, hablando en voz baja con Luan y Lucy.

\- Lynn, incluso si hablas con un tono bajo, se te oirá, es mejor que te calmes y veamos qué podemos hacer, pero por ahora, tendrás que mentirle, Luan.- Sugirió la peli negra sobre aquel "plan" para evitar despertar cualquier sospecha.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Al oír esa sugerencia, la comediante alzó la voz hasta casi oírse por los otros rincones y habitaciones de la Casa Loud, pero luego se calmó.- No le voy a mentir a Lemmy y a Lyra, jamás, prefiero tener que soportar con ir a ver a Lori y sus partidos de golf más aburridos que hacer una cosa esa.- Se negó la castaña oscura con engañar a sus sobrinos.

\- También somos sus tías, pero no podemos permitir que se sepa la verdad, este secreto tiene que quedar bajo llave. Mira si se llegaran a enterar Lupa, Lacey y Liby.- Mostró Lynn su calma, a pesar del miedo que sentía, ya que había otro asunto mucho más complicado, aparte de la curiosidad que tenía Lemmy hacia aquella caja en el armario.

\- Lupa.- Añadió Lucy con seriedad en su voz, sabía bien de lo que significaba aquella niña que tuvo con Lincoln y su obsesión hacia el albino.- Desde hace poco que desarrolló este deseo de estar con su padre, pero ella no lo sabe de quién es él realmente.

\- Tampoco Liby ni Lacey. Lo mismo va para Lemmy y Lyra, Dios, ¿por qué no se los dijimos en el Pasado?.- Añadió Lynn al respecto.

\- ¿Acaso querías que desarrollaran un trauma?. Decirles _"Niños, tenemos algo que decirles: En realidad no somos sus padres, somos hermanos, tuvimos relaciones sexuales, cometimos incesto y de ahí nacieron ustedes"._ ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Lynn?. No, eso jamás se lo diría a Liby, prefiero llevarme este secreto a la tumba, además, todas juramos en no decir nada a ellos, así que lo mantendremos.- Sostuvo Luan en su promesa de no revelarlo.

\- Bien, y cuando llegue el momento, porque tarde o temprano, los secretos quedarán al descubierto, ¿qué haremos? ¿Nos iremos a vivir a una cueva en los bosques?.- Le recriminó Lynn sobre la decisión que la comediante había tomado.

\- ¿Qué?. Tampoco es para irnos por la ramas, pero ya lo dije: No pienso permitir que Liby se entere de esto.- Volvió Luan a responderle a su hermana.

\- ¡Se quieren calmar las dos, ya!.- Ordenó Lucy, alzando su tono de voz pero en uno moderado, ya que no quería llamar la atención de nadie que se hallara cerca de la cocina.- Las dos, paren, de nada servirá que nos peleemos, todo lo contrario, lo empeoraremos aún, así que hay que comportarse como las adultas que somos y llegaremos a una solución.

Las palabras de Lucy eran ciertas, no podían discutir y dividirse como si fuera un partido político, eran familia, tenían que apoyarse los unos con los otros, sin importar los sucesos del Pasado. Lynn y Luan dejaron de discutir al oír hablar a la gótica, las cosas se hallaban bajo una extraña calma y no se dijo nada más en la cocina, hasta que escucharon pasos que venían de la otra sala.

\- ¿Luan?.- Le llamó Lemmy a la chica y ésta se dirigió hacia él, asomándose desde la entrada.

\- ¿Sí, Lemmy?.- Preguntó la muchacha y de ahí hizo una seña de que la discusión había terminado, quedaba en un punto muerto, no se seguiría más.- Enseguida voy.

No discutieron más, se había terminado la charla, era mejor mantener el asunto bajo llave, ninguno de sus hijos debían enterarse al respecto. Todo esto quedaba cerrado y no se abría. Luan fue hasta él, caminó y puso su mano sobre los hombros del chico, volviendo al living, pero no duró mucho tiempo aquella calma, ya que el chico aún tenía su pregunta en mente.

\- Luan, ¿qué pasó?. Aún no respondiste a mi pregunta sobre lo del armario de mi papa.- Volvió a plantear aquella pregunta ante ella.

La comediante tragó saliva, se sentía acorralada, como si fuera el fin de una persecución, no podía decir la verdad, pero ésta le estaba lastimando por dentro, rasgando todo su interior y en especial el daño que se hacía contra su corazón al mentirle a aquel niño, así que debió hacerlo, iba a romper aquel "pacto", ya que su voluntad le estaba pidiendo, a gritos, de que dijera la verdad o de lo contrario, viviría con ese "peso" de por vida.

\- Lemmy, escucha, lo que te voy a decir es que, con lo de tu padre, es...bastante complicado de explicar, pero lo diré.- Prometió la chica, estaba lista para soltarlo todo, arrojarlo por la borda, pero en aquel momento se escuchó un grito de arriba, el cual llamó la atención de Luan.

\- ¡Hey, ¿qué pasó?!.- Preguntó Lynn, aproximándose a la escalera y de ahí vio a Liby, la cual bajaba con una lastimadura en su brazo, donde tenía una herida sangrante.

\- ¡Liby! ¡¿Qué te pasó, hija?!.- Quiso saber su madre, mientras que la abrazaba y veía la parte en que sangraba.

\- ¿Está bien?. Estábamos en el ático y se le cayó un vidrio hueco en un espejo y se lastimó.- Se acercó Lacey, la cual fue testigo de aquel suceso.

\- ¿Qué hacían allí?. Hay algunas cosas rotas en esa parte, no deberían meterse en un lugar así sin un adulto.- Le retó Lynn a su hija, la cual bajó la mirada, pero de ahí, ella la abrazó con fuerza.

Pronto, Luan se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta donde estaba Liby, tenía que curarle la herida y de ahí se sintió salvada.

La frase dice _"Salvada por la campana",_ hay gente que vive momentos tan complicados de sus vidas, no saben qué hacer o cómo enfrentar al peligro que les acecha. Luan era el caso, el casi haber revelado el secreto de la familia, ahora se sentía tranquila, pero no sería fácil, ésto era una calma temporal y viendo que se alejaba, Lemmy tuvo que levantarse del sillón, sintiéndose insatisfecho al respecto, además de sentir molestias en su interior, se retiró de allí, necesitaba a alguien más que le pudiera dar una mano, así que subió hacia la planta alta, volviendo a su habitación.

* * *

\- Lemmy, ¿qué pasó? ¿Va todo bien?.- Preguntó Lyra y él le hizo una seña de que se metiera en la habitación.-

\- Tenemos que hablar de un asunto, ven.- Pidió el joven y ambos ingresaron en aquella parte de la casa.-

\- ¿Qué asunto hay que hablar? ¿Te pasó algo?.- Volvió a preguntar la chica, pero éste le tomó y le susurró algo al oído.

\- _Es privado, ven, te lo diré todo en la habitación.-_ Fue su respuesta y de ahí, los dos cerraron la puerta, comenzando con su "reunión".

* * *

 **Les dije que este asunto se iba a poner bastante tenso y apenas es el inicio lo que será la investigación de los chicos, ya que no solo Lemy y Lyra son los que están metidos, también se encuentran Liby, Lacey y Lupa, ya que ninguno de los presentes sabe de la verdadera Naturaleza que se oculta en la Familia Loud sobre lo que pasó aquellos días de peleas entre hermanos.**

 **A agarrarse bien fuerte por lo que se viene, ¿veremos a Ronnie Anne en el capítulo que viene?: Sí, así es y no estará nada contenta por lo que sucederá.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo y nos estamos viendo en el próximo. Les mando saludos y agradecimientos para t10507, J0nas Nagera, RCurrent, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Johnny Ficker, Augusto Spiller, AnonimousReader98, eltíorob95 y Transgresor3003. Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas y hasta la próxima.**

 **Buen Martes para todos ustedes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI:** Preguntas y respuestas, todos las buscamos, deseamos saber qué nos deparará el futuro, una buena carrera, una buena vida, ¿quién sabe?. Todo es parte del destino, pero también están las energías negativas y oscuras que se ocultan tras las buenas intenciones, éstas se convierten en deseos y hasta alcanzan el mismo nivel que el Pecado. El ocultar un secreto está mal, nadie debe mantenerlos guardado, es como si se hubiera cometido un delito, un crimen del cual no querían hablar y que tenían bajo siete llaves, impidiendo que cualquiera lo viera.

Eso mismo estaba pasando con Lemmy, quien citó a Lyra para que fuera hasta la habitación en la que compartían ambos hermanos y allí comenzaron a hablar, mejor dicho, el niño castaño pálido comenzó a hablar sobre aquel momento donde estuvo a punto de obtener la respuesta que quería ante su tía Luan, pero por ese accidente o...¿suceso del destino?, se lo impidió.

\- Bueno, Lemmy, ¿vas a decirme para qué me citaste?.- Quiso saber Lyra, la cual estaba cansada de tanto suspenso, su hermano menor no respondía, se hallaba mirando por la ventana, manteniendo todo bajo vigilancia y lo mismo los ductos de ventilación, donde no estuviera nadie oyéndolos o vigilando sus movimientos.- Dios, ¿te puedes calmar?. Esto no es "La Supremacía Borne".- Intentó su hermana mayor en calmarlo, pero éste se hallaba en un estado de "paranoia", buscando cualquier indicio, aunque éste fuera pequeño, en el cual nadie los estuviera escuchando.

Fue entonces que le hizo una seña a Lyra para que se levantara de la cama y comenzó a quitar las sábanas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué mosca te picó?!.- Volvió a preguntar la castaña.

\- ¡¿Te quieres callar de una vez?!.- Le ordenó su hermano menor, mientras que tapaba con las sábanas la rejilla del ducto de ventilación y de ahí comprobaba que nadie los estuviera escuchando.- Di algo.- Pidió y eso dejó confundida a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó ella, nuevamente y su hermano apoyó su oreja izquierda, comprando que el sonido no "salía" de aquella habitación.

\- Bien, con eso basta.- Respondió y fue hasta la puerta del cuarto, la cual cerró con llave y la guardó en su bolsillo.

\- Si esto se trata de uno de tus "juegos de rock", olvídalo, la última vez tuve dolor de cabeza por tu cabeza y me duró varios días.- Le advirtió Lyra de que no estuviera metido en aquello nombrado, ya que se largaría de allí si pasaba.

\- No es eso.- Le respondió con un tono de voz frío, cosa que le llamó la atención a ella.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es?.- Hizo otra pregunta y eso hartó al chico, el cual se acercó hasta ella.

Tomó asiento a su lado, mientras que intentaba hallar las palabras necesarias durante todo ese día de misterios, desde que sus padres se habían ido, ellos estaban bien, hasta que comenzaron las dudas acerca de aquella caja de zapatos que tanto resguardaba Lincoln en la habitación que compartía con su esposa Luna, ¿qué era eso tan valioso que tenía allí?. No lo sabía y por eso la había reunido a Lyra en el cuarto de ellos.

\- ¿No has notado nada raro en mama y papa cuando se estaban por ir de viaje?.- Preguntó el chico y eso llamó la atención de la castaña, quien lo miró con un gesto extraño.

\- Algo raro, no, para nada.- Alegó ella con dudas.

\- Sabía que no lo entenderías, hay algo que no nos quieren decir.- Fue Lemmy al grano, cosa que la sorprendió a su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Qué?. Mama y Papa jamás nos ocultaron nada, Lemmy, deberías dejar de ver tantas veces la película "Depredador II", ya te pareces al Detective Mike Harrigan*.- Le aconsejó Lyra, la cual no estaba para esa clase de "Juegos" que tenía su hermano menor.

\- ¿Tú piensas que estoy bromeando?. No lo estoy, Lyra, hay algo que debemos saber y ellos nos lo están ocultando.- Dijo Lemmy con molestia en su voz, ya que parecía que su propia hermana mayor le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- No te estoy diciendo que seas un conspiranoico, pero yo creo que deberías dejar de querer buscar algo que no existe.- Le sugirió la castaña mayor, la cual se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando salir de esa tontería.

\- Bien, si no me crees, hay alguien que nos puede ayudar y tú vendrás conmigo.- Finalizó Lemmy y tomó su celular, en donde podía verse un mensaje de texto.

 _"Reúnanse conmigo en el Parque de Royal Woods dentro de 15 minutos._

 _Ronnie Anne Santiago"._

\- ¿A Ronnie Anne le fuiste a pedir ayuda?.- Preguntó Lyra con asombro.

\- Me llama la atención que su relación sea bastante conflictiva con papa y mama, así que decidí indagar el por qué. ¿Me acompañas o voy solo?.- Alegó el chico y al hacer esa pregunta, su hermana no tuvo más opción que seguirle el juego, acompañarlo hacia el Parque de Royal Woods y reunirse con la mexicana.

Salieron de la casa, alegando de que iban a ir a dar un paseo y volverían, además de que estarían en contacto con sus abuelos y tías, por lo que Lyra se llevó su celular, mientras que eran observados por Lacey y Liby, quienes temían de que algo se estuviera por revelar ante todos ellos.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos seguirlos?.- Preguntó la pequeña comediante castaña.

\- No te preocupes, solo fueron de paseo, si algo llegara a pasar, ya nos estaríamos enterando, además, aún me duele un poco la herida del otro día.- Dijo Lacey, la cual estaba, todavía, bajo cuidados de su madre, Lynn, para sanar aquella lastimadura que le había causado ese accidente de hacía poco.

A Liby le preocupaba de lo que podía llegar a pasar, a pesar de que no conocían del todo la historia de la familia, al igual que Lacey y Lupa, no quería que las cosas se complicaran más, así que decidió quedarse en la Casa Loud y de ahí esperar, nada más que eso, además de que no podían salir afuera sin la compañía de un adulto.

* * *

Ronnie Anne Santiago había cambiado mucho desde que se había enterado de aquel _"suceso"_ y en donde dejó su amenaza a Lincoln de que nunca volviera a hacer un acto tan espantoso como el cometido años atrás. Había entrenado bastante y hasta conseguido algo de musculatura para así poder convertirse en una boxeador en Royal Woods, obteniendo varios títulos importantes. El tener que hacer memoria y verse con aquel evento donde aquel albino y su hermana rockera tuvieron relaciones sexuales y ella quedó embarazada, para después vivir toda una paranoia, le hacía hervir la sangre a más no poder.

\- _"Te tendría que haber dado la peor paliza de tu vida, Lincoln".-_ Pensaba la mexicana con rabia en su interior, hasta que se contuvo, sabía bien que se reuniría con los hijos del matrimonio y no podía comportarse como aquella niña matona del Pasado.- _"¿Cómo es posible que esté haciendo esto? ¿Revivir viejas heridas? ¿Acaso quieres eso?".-_ Seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, tratando de hallar una respuesta para así calmar su furia interna.

No podía, le costaba, sentía cómo continuaba hirviendo su sangre hasta más no poder, apretaba los dientes, podía llegar a provocar ese clásico chirrido que causa esa molestia, como si alguien estuviera arañando con las uñas una pizarra y que hasta pensarlo provocaba esa tortura, pero desde el plano de lo mental. Se levantaba de su banca, observaba a los niños divertirse con sus familias, pensaba en lo que hubiera sido su Futuro si se casaba con Lincoln y el revivir el día de la boda de él con Luna fue algo de lo más desagradable para la mexicana, quien contaba los minutos para irse de allí, aún si hacía pasar una vergüenza, no iba a presenciar una unión tan pecaminosa entre dos hermanos.

Pronto, desde las calles más abajo, allí se hallaban Lemmy y Lyra, los cuales venían caminando hacia el Parque y ella sacó su celular para avisarles que los estaba viendo.

* * *

 _"Ya los veo, vengan hasta donde estoy"._

Ese fue el mensaje que les envío Ronnie Anne a los dos hermanos, quienes fueron hasta ella y allí la vieron, ésta les clavó sus ojos como si fuera un Águila con su presa, ¿qué cosas tenía para decirles? ¿O empezaría con un discurso contra su padre y su madre? ¿Quién sabe?. Nadie puede predecir los movimientos del destino, ni tampoco saber qué vendría para el Futuro, solo quedaba esperar y ver qué medidas tomar al respecto.

\- Hola, Ronnie, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo están todos en la familia?.- Saludó Lyra con su dulce voz, pero la morena no respondió por unos segundos.

\- Están bien, gracias.- Dijo ella, de forma rápida y seca.- ¿Y ustedes?.

\- Mama y papa siguen de viaje, pero...- Contó Lemmy y en ese momento, la mexicana le detuvo la charla.

\- No sigas, ¿sí?. Me importa una mierda lo que estén haciendo ellos.- Respondió bastante molesta y viendo que deseaba irse.

\- Oye, más respeto, nosotros nunca te hicimos nada malo.- Defendió Lyra a su familia.

¿Familia?. Para Ronnie Anne, oír esa palabra le daba nauseas, era como estar sentada frente a una persona que no se había bañado nunca y le causaba ganas de vomitar, para ella, ese significado no existía en su vocabulario, era basura podrida, así que decidió sentarse aquella banca y mirar a los chicos a los ojos.

\- Me sorprende bastante ver que no salieron mal, he escuchado historias bastante aterradoras sobre hijos que nacen de la misma unión sanguínea, así que ustedes tuvieron suerte, lo mismo Lacey, Liby y Lupa.- Alegó ella con un aire bastante siniestro en su voz.

Para Lyra, esa cita, esa reunión se estaba pasando de la raya, el comportamiento de la mexicana reflejaba hostilidad hacia ellos, no parecía nada amigable y con tan solo verlos, era signo de que sería hora de irse. Fue entonces que la castaña se acercó hacia Lemmy, susurrando algo a su oído, sin ser escuchados por la morena.

\- _¿Qué mierda fuiste a pedirle?. Esta loca no nos quiere ni ver.-_ Preguntó ella con una furia interna.

\- ¿Loca?. No lo estoy, es tu padre el enfermo, lo mismo tu madre, me cuesta creer, aún hoy, de lo que hicieron.- "Disparó" Ronnie Anne hacia ellos, dando en el blanco.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dar crédito al insulto que acababan de oír, era como si fueran alcanzados por un rayo o una descarga de fusilería, proveniente de algún Pelotón de Fusilamiento y ellos eran los condenados a pagar aquel precio, ¿qué era lo que acababa de decirles?.

\- Bueno, ¿quieren escuchar la verdad?.- Preguntó Ronnie Anne.- Fuiste tú, Lemmy, quien me citó hasta aquí y yo les contaré todo.

\- Solo quiero saber sobre la caja de zapatos que tanto recelo guarda papa.- Pidió el chico rockero a ella, cosa que llevó a que alzara una ceja por la sorpresa ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Una caja de zapatos?.- Quiso saber ella, mientras que se quedaba pensativa.

\- Hace poco, antes de que se fueran a Hawai, vi a mi papa guardar algo en esa caja, no sé qué será, pero me llamó la atención.- Recordó Lemmy sobre ese momento del Pasado.

Ella se quedó pensativa, quería hallar la respuesta a esa incógnita, así que dejó de lado su desprecio hacia Lincoln y pasó a la acción. Si ellos querían respuestas, la morena les contaría todo sobre lo ocurrido en el Pasado.

\- Lemmy, Lyra, siéntense.- Fue su pedido y ellos la acataron.- Voy a relatarles algo que es muy importante y que deben saberlo.- Sostuvo y tras un largo respiro, dio por comenzado el relato.

Estaban a pocos pasos de abrir una vieja herida que había sanado con el correr del Tiempo.

* * *

 **Este capítulo marcará un antes y un después, no quería ir tan aprisa con el relato que les dirá Ronnie Anne, pero yo prometí esto la otra vez: Que ella no iba a estar para nada contenta y pasó, así que a agarrarse bien de lo que se vendrá en estos últimos capítulos, porque será fuerte y hasta desgarrador.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder. Saludos y agradecimientos para RCurrent, t10507, J0nas Nagera, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Augusto Spiller, Banghg, Cenobita Franco y eltíorob95.**

 **Antes que nada, pido disculpas si tardé en actualizarlo este fic, he estado y sigo ocupado estos días, además de seguir con el "Saint Simpsons: Hades Mithology/The Lost Canvas-Gaiden" y otros proyectos, sumado a los futuros One-Shot de Loudcest que haré. Esta semana trataré de darle más cuerda a esta historia y así finalizarla.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, amigos y que tengan un buen Domingo de mi parte y también les deseo un excelente comienzo de semana para todos ustedes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII:** Lo iba a decir, les había pedido que se sentaran a su lado en aquella banca de madera, los tablones crujieron, clásico de cuando alguien toma asiento y su peso hace que se lleve a cabo aquel sonido, mientras que la mexicana se aclaraba la garganta y los miraba, podía sentir esa rabia contra Lincoln y Luna, podía verlos a través de sus ojos: La viva imagen de ellos, su descendencia, ¿qué clase de "monstruo" se le habría ocurrido acostarse con su propia hermana y tener hijos?. Aún recordaba la severa advertencia que le había dejado al albino de que nunca le fuera a poner un dedo encima a aquellos chicos, de lo contrario, sufriría las consecuencias, pagaría un precio bastante alto y mucho peor que una simple golpiza y más con la humillación a la que estuvieron sometidos cuando se había filtrado aquel vídeo, responsabilidad de Luan por haberlos grabado y por el odio de Lynn en querer subirlo a Internet y provocar todo un escándalo. Ahora se estaba por repetir aquel papel, ese suceso del Pasado volvía para golpear las puertas.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** No podía creerlo, ese día, aún persistía en su memoria, pero allí estaba ella, viendo aquella escena donde Lincoln estaba acompañando a Luna en su parto que tenía, llevando al nacimiento de Lemmy y Lyra. Con aquel albino, el día que lo observó y tomó del cuello de su camisa, deseaba darle el peor golpe de toda su vida, hacerle sufrir, había cometido un terrible error, se arrepentiría de lo que hizo, sin embargo, fue allí donde el joven decidió ponerle punto final a la mexicana, a la cual se quitó de encima.

\- _Te juro que si te llego a ver haciendo algo como eso, de lo que hiciste con Luna, pero esta vez con tus hijos, juro que te mandaré a la Morgue.-_ Le advirtió y no iba en broma, estaba hablando en serio de que haría Justicia por su cuenta, haciéndose sonar sus nudillos.

\- _¿Sí?. Llevas un montón de tiempo con amenazarme, ¿crees que me olvidé de cuando me hiciste la vida imposible en la escuela? ¿Crees que me olvidé de cuando me pegaste un chicle a mi cabello, el ojo morado que me hiciste y que encima todos se reían de mí? ¡¿Tú piensas que en serio yo iba a estar contigo?!.-_ Aquellas palabras provenían de los propios labios del albino, quien la estaba enfrentando, por primera vez, en términos reales y lógicos, cualquiera que tuviera la osadía de encarar a Ronnie Anne Santiago, para toda persona que fuera valiente, como un Caballero que se enfrentaba al peligro más mortal como los Dragones o un enemigo mucho peor, significa la muerte, eso era lo que traía como resultado un enfrentamiento, incluso con palabras, aquella morena iba a desplegar su lado más salvaje y haría sufrir a la persona que la enfrentó. Pero en este caso, Lincoln tuvo esa "combustión" que lo estaba llevando a que decidiera ponerle punto final a la hermana de Bobby.- _Todos estos años me viviste amenazando, golpeando, me trataste como si fuera tu saco de boxeo, ¡e incluso me humillaste frente a tus amigos de la Ciudad, todo para no parecer una chica de los suburbios! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasaba por la cabeza, Ronnie Anne?!. Y ahora vienes bajo esa actitud de "Justiciera", tú no eres nada, ¡NADA!, solo eres una maldita que no quiere hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas y arroja los suyos contra los demás.-_ Contra-atacó Lincoln y parecía haber dado en el blanco, ya que la morena no decía nada, aunque tendría que prepararse para una posible "respuesta", la cual sería por algún puñetazo que ella le daría.- _¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear?. Vamos, te estoy esperando, vamos, dame tu golpe, te estoy esperando._

¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo que la detuviera?. En sí, su puño estaba listo para salir disparado contra su rostro, pero aquellas palabras, esas "escenas" que se reflejaban como si fuera una "película", eran la prueba absoluta de que Lincoln le estaba marcando los límites a ella, así que se detuvo, no lo golpeó ni nada por el estilo.

\- _Tú ganas ¿y sabes por qué?. Porque estás por tener a dos hijos, hijos de los cuales Luna y TÚ se harán cargo, pero te dejo esta advertencia, porque te lo repetiré una vez: Llegas a cometer el mismo error, al igual que hiciste con tu hermana, yo juro que te mato, estás advertido.-_ Dejó ella su advertencia, mientras que se retiraba del lugar.

Una vez que Lincoln se quedó solo en el pasillo, éste simplemente la miró y se volvió hacia donde Luna le estaba esperando junto a los demás.

\- _"¿Sí? ¿Piensas que voy a hacer eso?. Te equivocas, mejor ve a un psiquiatra, loca".-_ Pensó para sus adentros, pero no lo pudo contener más, así que decidió soltar esa "bomba".- _¡Ronnie Anne, tú eres una loca!.-_ Exclamó y eso llevó a que la morena se detuviera.- _¡Sí, eso mismo, eres una loca, sociópata, que nunca entenderás lo que hacen los demás por ti!._

No iba a responder, no iba a golpearlo, simplemente se retiró, haciéndole aquel gesto obsceno con el dedo del medio.

\- _¡¿Sí?! ¡Lo mismo para ti, una lástima por Bobby de que tenga que soportar a una hermana manipuladora!.-_ Finalizó Lincoln y fue allí donde sus últimos vestigios de amistad con Ronnie Anne habían llegado a su fin.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ese recuerdo de la pelea la dejó marcada, una parte suya decía que debía olvidarse de eso, que ya era cosa del Pasado, pero su otro lado le decía que tenía que "tomar al Toro por las astas" y soltar toda la historia que tenía guardada para ella, contarles a aquellos chicos iba a ser un tema que debería afrontar si llegaba a hacerlo por odio o por el deseo de quitarse de encima aquella "humillación" que Lincoln le había dado a ella, la cual afectó su posición como matona.

\- ¿Ronnie?.- Preguntó Lyra, al ver que aquella mexicana estaba "petrificada", perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Sí, disculpen.- Respondió, finalmente, ante aquel llamado y decidió poner las cosas en remojo.- Bueno, ¿en qué estaba?. Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo, bien, escuchen, porque lo que voy a decirles es...- Pero cuando estaba por liberar aquella carga, hubo un momento de "congelamiento", un punto donde ahora había un "enfrentamiento" entre su cerebro y su corazón, el Bien y el Mal, dañar la figura paterna de aquella pareja o dejarla así, tranquila, no sabía qué hacer ahora. Jamás había experimentado con una situación como de esa manera, sumado de que ya podía verse que los chicos estaban un tanto preocupados por ella y la decisión que fuera a tomar.

Aún recordaba los días en los que Lincoln y ella fueron amigos, ¿por qué ahora tenían que estar distanciados?. Todo había cambiado el día en el que ella se había peleado con él por lo de Luna y su embarazo, ¿qué podía hacer?. Nada, había sido toda una trama oculta entre las hermanas, esas peleas que tuvieron Lynn, Lucy y Luan contra la rockera para quedarse con el albino, se había elevado hasta un nivel que ya no tendría retorno alguno. Ahora, ella era la que conservaba esa rabia, ese veneno en su interior y solo podría ser libre, si lo soltaba, pero ahora, ese "dolor" le estaba jugando en contra, si lo hacía, sería considerada una traidora y hasta la pasaría mal.

Fue entonces que decidió guardarse aquella historia y largarse de allí, no sin antes dejarles una "pista" a los dos hermanos.

\- ¿Adónde vas, Ronnie?.- Preguntó Lemmy, viendo que los estaba dejando con la palabra en la boca.

\- Si tanto quieren saber sobre sus padres, entonces vayan hasta la casa donde viven con ellos y busquen esa caja de zapatos: Allí se oculta todo lo que les han mantenido bajo llave, un secreto de familia que yo misma siento como se me revuelve el estómago y me dan ganas de vomitar. Háganlo y entonces obtendrán lo que buscan, no pierdan el tiempo.- Fue la respuesta que les dio ella, mientras que empezaba a retirarse, pero Lyra le siguió el paso.

\- ¡Espera, nos citaste en este lugar, dinos lo que sabes!.- Fue la orden que le dio la hermana mayor de Lemmy.

La mexicana se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia ella y su hermano.

\- ¿Quieren una "pista"?. Se los diré: Sus padres no son lo que parecen, en el sentido sanguíneo.- Aquella interrogante les dejó confundidos, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo?.

Pronto, Ronnie Anne se retiró del lugar, dejando a los chicos con más dudas que respuestas. Solo les quedaba una única opción:

\- La caja de zapatos de papa, tenemos que ir ahí.- Fue el pedido que hizo Lemmy a su hermana.

\- ¿Estás loco?. La casa está cerrada y tiene alarmas, si entramos allí, sonarán y vendrá la Policía.- Le advirtió Lyra sobre ese inconveniente.

\- Creo que sé a quién podemos contar para esta situación. Ven, vamos para casa de vuelta.- Le respondió Lemmy y de ahí volvieron para la casa de sus abuelos.

En esos momentos, el "Reloj del Destino" había comenzado a moverse y en menos de unas horas, éste llevaría a un nuevo suceso que haría temblar los cimientos de aquella familia.

* * *

 **Y con este capítulo (pido disculpas si es corto) se termina lo que es todo este "suspenso" con interrogantes y demás misterio. El que viene va a ser largo y con ello, les recomiendo que estén preparados para cuando los chicos descubran toda la verdad y dolerá, como bien dice el dicho popular.**

 **Les mando saludos y agradecimientos a t10507, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Augusto Spiller, eltíorob95 y J0nas Nagera. Cuídense y a prepararse para lo que se vienen, porque estos últimos capítulos (VIII, I Epílogo) van a ser muy importantes en el desenlace de este fic.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, que lo disfruten y también les deseo un buen Miércoles de mi parte. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII:** El intento por querer obtener información de parte de Ronnie Anne había fracasado, ya no quedaban más vías, excepto una sola. ¿A quién puedes recurrir cuando deseas resolver un enigma que es de tu propia familia? ¿A quién vas a pedirle ayuda?. Fácil, uno cuenta con las personas más cercanas a él y éstas son sus abuelos, los padres de sus hijos, quienes estaban dispuestos en darles una mano al respecto, pero con el caso de los Señores Loud, ¿serviría?.

Lemmy y Lyra habían vuelto de su fallida "expedición" en el Parque de Royal Woods, volvieron con las manos vacías y bastante indignados, en especial el primero, quien no había podido descubrir qué era lo que mantenía Lincoln, su padre, bajo llave en esa caja de zapatos del armario. Por su parte, Lyra sugería que ya lo abandonara, que esa búsqueda lo estaba obsesionando y no quería estar ligada a un problema, a futuro, mayor. Pero su hermano insistió en continuar, aunque fuera una última vez, un último intento, todos merecemos hacer la jugada final para así poder ganar la partida o al menos, dejar debilitado al enemigo, pero en este caso, no lo habían, sino más bien se encontraban con una verdadera "Selva" de dudas y respuestas, senderos desconocidos, caminos que podían guiar a las personas hacia lo que estaban buscando, pero que terminaban en callejones sin salida, trampas absolutas y dudas que aún permanecían flotando en el aire.

Fue entonces que habían vuelto a la Casa Loud y llamaron a sus abuelos, los cuales acudieron al llamado de sus nietos.

\- Abuelo, ¿podrían llamar a las demás?.- Preguntó Lemmy, quien estaba decidido a todo.

El Señor Lynn tragó saliva, a sus 64 años, aún se mantenía activo en sus labores y sobre todo en cuidarse, logrando una buena estabilidad, lo mismo su esposa, Rita, pero en aquel momento, éste supo que ya no había más vuelta que hacer caso al pedido de su nieto y decidió llamar a los otros integrantes de la Familia Loud para que asistieran a una reunión en el Salón, como en los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Lemmy?.- Quiso saber Rita, la cual estaba con dudas sobre el tema de la conversación.

\- No sé qué le picó, pero anda desde hace un montón con que hay una misteriosa caja de zapatos en el armario de mama y papa.- Repuso Lyra, cruzada de brazos y harta de tanto rodeo.

Una caja de zapatos, al oírlo, los Señores Loud empalidecieron, parecía como si hubieran visto a un fantasma o a un monstruo, pero éste no era de las películas de terror o de los libros, sino que provenía de la propia realidad: El monstruo del Pasado que volvía a perseguirlos y que estaba por desgarrar aquella tranquilidad que se había impuesto tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Una caja de zapatos?.- Preguntó Lupa, la cual se quedó pensativa.

\- _"¿Qué es lo que va a hacer"?.-_ Se interrogó Lacey para sus adentros, mientras que veía que la peli blanca estaba por llevar a cabo su jugada.

\- _"Si habla, estamos perdidos, ya está".-_ Temió Liby sobre el Futuro que le depararía a la familia si llegaba a decir algo la chica de cabellos blanco.

Lupa se levantó de su asiento, mientras que caminaba hacia donde estaban los dos chicos y de ahí se les quedó mirando. Pero, a su vez, se volteó para ver las miradas acusadoras de Liby y Lacey, sumado a la presencia de las hermanas, aquella escena parecía digna de una película de misterios, en donde todos los sospechosos estaban reunidos en el salón y el Detective iba a decir quién era el culpable del asesinato del dueño de la Mansión.

\- Sí, eso mismo, ¿tú sabes algo?.- Quiso saber Lemmy, quien caminó hasta ella, tomándola de los brazos.

\- Sí, bueno, no sé qué hay allí, pero su padre le mantiene mucho recelo a eso.- Sostuvo Lupa, la cual tenía esos pequeños flashbacks del Pasado.

\- ¡Genial!.- Festejó Lemmy y de ahí la abrazó.- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!.- Fue su pedido, mientras que Lyra se quedaba sorprendida y de ahí se sumaba a aquella "nueva expedición".

En aquel momento, cuando estaban por partir, sus abuelos se quedaron quietos en el sillón, lo mismo las niñas, quienes no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar: Estaban a un paso de desatar lo que sería, un verdadero calvario para toda la familia. ¿Qué podían hacer?. Lincoln y Luna no volverían hasta el día de mañana, así que tenían que retenerlos todo el tiempo posible.

\- Chicos, escuchen, ¿no sería mejor que esperen a sus padres?. No tenemos la llave para ir allí.- Sugirió Rita y de ahí, Lupa extrajo una copia de la misma.

\- No hace falta, yo tengo la mía.- Respondió y lo que parecía ser el plan perfecto para evadir aquella situación, se volvió a tornar muy agresiva y aterradora.

* * *

Por su parte, Lynn había salido disparada hacia una de las habitaciones para poder llamar a Lincoln, sabía que no quería molestarlo, pero ahora, las cosas se habían tornado en contra de ellos. Fue entonces que tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número que tenía en su "Agenda" para llamar a su hermano, a pesar de que no deseaba interrumpirlos.

Marcó el número y éste comenzó, automáticamente, a preparar la conversación que tendrían los dos hermanos. Ese sonido de espera, luego la calma y de ahí se volvía al mismo punto una y otra vez, ponía a cualquier persona contra las cuerdas, su mente comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, detestaba esa espera, era como estar en una cámara de torturas y no saber qué otros tormentos más le iba a esperar a la víctima. Lynn estaba metida en eso, lo mismo Lucy y Luan, ya nada podía hacerse, solo esperar.

\- _¿Hola?.-_ Escuchó la voz de Lincoln, quien estaba con Luna, llegando al hotel tras haber ido de paseo en lancha para ver y fotografiar al Volcán Kilauea, una de las atracciones naturales más bellas de todo el Mundo.

\- Lincoln, soy yo, Lynn...ya...¿ya están por venir?.- Preguntó la castaña con temor en su voz, ya que se le podía sentir como sus manos temblaban, igual que al estar atrapada durante un terremoto.

\- _Lynn, ¿qué pasa? ¿va todo bien?.-_ Quiso saber el albino, mientras que estaba por irse a dormir con Luna.

\- No, Linky, ya está: Vuelvan pronto, de prisa, tenemos problemas...- Fue el pedido que le envío Lynn y de ahí colgó, ya que estaba siendo escuchada por Lyra, la cual había seguido sus pasos.

* * *

\- ¿Lynn? ¿Hola?.- Preguntó Lincoln y tras haber recibido ese último llamado, la conversación había terminado de forma brusca, pero lo más aterrador fue el oír que debían volver, ya que estaban con problemas. No había que ser Adivino para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando en la Casa Loud. Lincoln colgó el teléfono y miró a su esposa, a Luna, a la cual tomó en sus brazos y supo que ya había llegado el momento.

\- Linc, ¿está todo bien, Amor?.- Quiso saber ella, pero al ver el rostro pálido de su marido, ésta supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Ya lo están por descubrir: Nuestro secreto.- Le anunció el chico a su esposa y ésta se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose la boca, ahogando aquel grito de terror, tanto ella como su marido, estaban en la mira de ser descubiertos. Lo que tanto tiempo había sido la planificación de ese secreto, los Flashbacks del Pasado que volvían para atormentarlos, otra vez el temporal, la tempestad que iba a por todos ellos.

Ninguno de los dos pudo creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, se sentía esa presión sobre ellos y ahora, solo quedaba tomar una decisión.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?. No podemos irnos ahora, todavía tenemos un día más aquí.- Le recordó Luna sobre la estadía que estaban teniendo en Hawai.

Lincoln se quedó pensativo, tenía que hallar un plan que les ayudara a poder llegar a una solución.

\- Bien, déjame pensar, nosotros tenemos la llave, no creo que tengan una copia. Además, nunca mandé a hacer una.- Sostuvo y eso podía jugarles una carta a favor, sin saber de los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo en Royal Woods.

\- Es verdad, además, yo cerré todas las puertas, eso incluye la puerta del armario, así que todo está bien.- Apuntó Luna, mientras que se abrazaban los dos, marido y mujer. El albino le pasaba la mano por los cabellos y la castaña no se soltaba por ningún momento del joven.

\- Cierto, entonces no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos.- Finalizó Lincoln y de ahí, éste se quedó despierto, esperaría un llamado de Lynn, mientras que Luna se quedaba a su lado.

El Tiempo había empezado a correr y se acercaba a la recta final.

* * *

Volviendo a Royal Woods, en aquel mismo momento en el que Lynn terminó la llamada, ésta se topó con Lyra, la cual había escuchado parte de la conversación de su tía con sus padres. El rostro de la deportista estaba blanco como una hoja de papel, el sudor le corría por la frente, igual que en un interrogatorio de la Policía, no sabía qué decir ahora, ¿qué le diría?. Debía mentirle a Lyra, pero si ella habría escuchado todo o parte de la conversación entre ella y su padre, ya nada podía hacer. La castaña avanzó hasta ella, se le quedó mirando y de ahí se apoyó contra la mesa de la sala de estar.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Lyra?.- Preguntó su tía deportista.

\- No, para nada.- Mintió, estaba orquestando algún plan para hacerla caer en su trampa.- Solo pasaba por aquí y...- En ese momento, sus pasos se detuvieron en seco y de ahí le clavó la mirada, fija y fría como un puñal. Esa chica podía ser tierna y tranquilo, pero cuando se trataba de querer saber la verdad, tomaba esa postura que inspiraba terror en sus allegados.- ¿Sabes?. Todos tenemos secretos, ¿quieres que te lo diga?. Una vez, por accidente, se me cayó la guitarra de Lemmy y se abolló un poco su centro, pero lo oculté y hasta tuve que sacrificar parte de mis ahorros para repararlo y que quedara como nuevo, sí, fue duro, pero no iba a permitir que mi hermano me armara todo un escándalo y más si se trataba de una tonta guitarra que lo único que hacía era ponerme furiosa y más cuando quería oír Música Clásica, ¿lo sabes?. Pero aquí, a pesar de que quiera estrangularlo por ser un dolor de cabeza, lo quiero porque es mi hermano: Somos familia, ¿sí?. Y nadie debería estar ocultándose los secretos como si nada.- Aquellas palabras estaban poniendo contra las cuerdas a Lynn, ella no sabía qué hacer, no podía retirarse, cosa que jamás lo haría, ella iba a pelear por defender el secreto, igual que con sus trofeos y lugares alcanzados en todos los deportes.

\- Solo estaba hablando con tu papa, Lyra, nada más. Ellos están bien y vuelven dentro de poco.- Le avisó la castaña, cosa que no la dejó satisfecha.

\- Te creo, sí, estuviste hablando con ellos, pero una parte mía tampoco se niega a creer que solo fue por "saludar".- Replicó la castaña y eso dejó a la otra chica sin palabras, sin una buena defensa.- Tú, al igual que las Tías Lucy y Luan nos están ocultando algo, a Lemmy y a mí, no sé por qué lo hacen, ¿qué tienen? ¿hay un muerto en el armario de mis padres?.- Quiso saber, lanzando todas esas teorías que la mantenían a Lynn muy ocupada y sin tener el tiempo suficiente para responder.

\- Ya te dije, solo los estaba saludando, nada más, ¿por qué eres tan...?.- No tuvo tiempo para hablar, en ese momento, llegaron los otros miembros de la familia: Lemmy los había convencido.

\- Vamos para la casa de mama y papa.- Anunció Lemmy a su hermana mayor y de ahí, todo el terror se desplomó sobre los presentes.

Era el momento de la verdad.

* * *

Salieron en la "Vanzilla" y unos minutos después llegaron hasta la casa donde vivían aquellos dos chicos con sus padres. Lupa abrió la puerta con la copia de la llave y de ahí, al ingresar, vieron que todo estaba en orden.

\- La caja de zapatos está en la habitación, es por aquí.- Dijo Lemmy, pero cuando estaba por avanzar, Lucy junto a las demás les impidieron el paso.

\- Lo siento, chicos, Lemmy, Lyra, pero no vamos a permitir que se sepa lo que hay allí.- Advirtió el Señor Lynn, mientras que les bloqueaban su avance hacia aquella habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntaron ambos hermanos.

\- De aquí no van a pasar, ¿acaso no lo pueden olvidar? ¿No les importa todo el dolor que tuvieron que pasar sus padres?.- Dijo Leni con preocupación.- Ya basta, por favor.- Fue el ruego de aquella rubia, quien pedía de que se olvidaran de todo.

\- No, no lo pienso hacer, llegamos hasta aquí, no sé qué nos están ocultando, pero no pienso retirarme hasta saber qué es lo que tanto ocultan mama y papa, ahora quítense del camino.- Ordenó Lemmy, quien estaba con Lyra.

No hubo respuestas y en aquel momento, la última carta por jugar fue la de abrirse paso a la fuerza, intentar llegar hasta la habitación, pero las hermanas, sus abuelos y las niñas les impedían avanzar, tratarían de agotarlos para que así se olvidaran de aquella caja. Lemmy tenía fuerza e iba haciendo a un lado a Luan, Leni, Lynn y Lucy, lo mismo pasaba con Lori y de ahí, tras haberse abierto un camino, éste y Lyra avanzaron hacia la habitación de sus padres, pero Lacey junto a Liby y Lupa les impidieron el paso.

\- ¡No lo intenten!.- Ordenó Lacey con furia.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú también estás ocultando algo, Lacey? ¿Qué hay de ti, Liby? ¿Y tú, Lupa?. Todos nos han estado mintiendo, si hay algo que aprendí en esta familia, es que nunca se deben guardar secretos. Así que voy a abrir la puerta de la habitación de mama y papa y vamos a ver lo que hay en esa caja.- Sostuvo Lyra, decidida y cuando Lemmy abrió la puerta, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

\- Adelante, ¿quieren saberlo?.- Preguntó Lynn, ya harta de toda esa pantomima, de esa escena que estaban haciendo.

\- Lynn, ¿estás loca?. No pueden saberlo.- Objetó Lori, viendo que no tenían más opciones.

\- Que lo hagan: Desean saberlo, entonces que se les diga la verdad. Nadie a hacer nada.- Fue la respuesta final de ella y de ahí, todos los demás, como si fuera un "Efecto Dominó", también se rindieron, dejando que ellos dos abrieran la puerta e ingresaran en la habitación.

Pronto, allí tenían ante sus ojos el armario con la caja de zapatos. Lyra abrió la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada con llave, empleando uno de sus broches para el cabello y de ahí, tras producirse aquello, prendieron la luz de aquel mueble y encontraron lo que buscaban. Lemmy alzó la caja y le quitó la tapa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Aeropuerto de Honolulu, Capital del Estado de Hawai, allí estaban Lincoln y Luna, listos para subirse al avión y volver a casa, habiendo terminado su "Luna de Miel". Habían vivido un excelente mes allí, en donde hicieron una gran cantidad de actividades y ahora, con todo preparado para empezar de nuevo la vida rutinaria, allí se estaban dirigiendo de vuelta; para Royal Woods y con regalos para su familia y seres queridos.

Cuando estaban avanzando y se hallaban en las puertas del abordaje, el albino y la castaña recibieron un mensaje de parte de su familia. Pensaban que era para desearles un buen viaje de vuelta, pero no fue así, sino que fue uno de puro terror.

 _"Lo siento, Lincoln y Luna: Ya lo han descubierto. Estamos en tu casa, Lyra y Lemmy hallaron la caja. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos._

 _Vuelvan rápido._

 _Lynn Loud Jr"._

A partir de ese momento, el Reloj había llegado al Cero: Se había acabado el secreto familiar. Todo se había congelado para los chicos. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **Ufff, no se lo esperaban, ¿no?. Bueno, quedan solo dos capítulos (IX y X), así que continúen agarrándose fuerte, porque en el que viene, se revelará todo y cuando todo, va desde el principio hasta el final. Ustedes se preguntarán ¿cómo lo tomarán Lyra y Lemmy? ¿Lupa, Lacey y Liby tampoco lo saben del todo?. Eso no puedo decírselos, deberán ser pacientes, ya que este fin de semana no sacaré nuevo capítulo hasta, como máximo (no puedo darles una fecha oficial), el Martes y el Jueves 21 de Marzo, comienzo del Otoño en Argentina, es donde se hará el capítulo X o Epílogo.**

 **Sumado a ello, había estado pensando en mantener ese suspenso justo en la parte donde Lyra y Lemmy encontraban la caja de zapatos, no quería soltarlo todo de una: Ir a cuenta gotas, paso a paso.**

 **Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que han comentado aquí, muchas gracias para: RCurrent, El Caballero de las Antorchas, t10507, eltíorob95, Augusto Spiller, Gotham Doomsday y AnonimousReader98. Muchas gracias, amigos por todo.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, en los próximos y últimos dos capítulos, los cuales serán bastante importantes y a perdérselos. Nos vemos y buen fin de semana de mi parte.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX:** Ya estaba todo perdido, se había terminado aquella "fiesta", aquella larga "mentira", ese secreto que por tanto tiempo había vivido bajo llave, ahora estaba saliendo a la luz, exponiendo a todos los integrantes de aquella familia a una de las peores vergüenzas, de la cual ya habían soportado en el Pasado y ahora se repetía. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Acaso era una maldición?. Tal vez sí, tal vez no, esa era la cuestión. No se necesitaba saber que tarde o temprano todo se hundiría por completo. Los Louds en Royal Woods y Lincoln con Luna en Hawai, listos para volver a EEUU, tras recibir aquel mensaje, justo al estar por abordar el avión de regreso a casa y que fue enviado por Lynn, en donde alertaba que ya había sido todo expuesto.

Al subirse al avión, ellos pensaron que no diría nada, que solamente encontrarían poco material con cero importancia, pero, por otro lado, ya no valía la pena tener que seguir resguardándose en las mentiras. Si Lyra y Lemmy lo habían descubierto, ellos empezarían a armar el "Rompecabezas" y cuando todas las piezas condujeran hacia su resultado final, es ahí donde llegarían las preguntas.

Durante todo el vuelo no pudieron dormir, estaban agotados, pero el tener ese mensaje de texto en la cabeza, era como si un taladro les estuviera perforando el cerebro y ya no pudieran hacer nada. Solamente debían aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, les habían mentido a sus hijos y ahora llegó el momento de "pagar".

\- Lincoln.- Le llamó Luna a su marido, el cual le dirigió la mirada: Sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas y fue entonces que el chico la abrazó.- ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Por qué se lo ocultamos a los niños?.-

\- No es tu culpa, yo también la tengo, si hubiera sido más listo...Esto no habría pasado.- Se lamentó el albino, ninguno de los dos tenían fuerzas suficientes como para continuar en esto; una vez que llegaran a Royal Woods, tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones a sus hijos.

Luna tomó un respiro muy largo, se quedó pensativa junto a su esposo, necesitaban idear algo, que no fuera una mentira, sino que las cosas se calmaran, de "pacificar" la zona, evitar que la verdad saliera de los límites familiares.

\- Tengo una idea.- Propuso Luna y se la susurró a su marido por el oído.

\- Me parece bien, solo espero que nos escuchen.- Aceptó Lincoln aquella idea y rogaba para que todo saliera bien.

\- Lo mismo pido, Amor, lo mismo pido.- Sostuvo Luna, mientras que ambos se abrazaban, esperando a que su vuelo llegara a Royal Woods y de ahí irían hacia su hogar. Tenían mucho de qué hablar y no solo era por sus vacaciones.

* * *

Lyra y Lemmy abrieron la caja de zapatos, dejaron la tapa sobre la cama y en su interior se hallaron con una gran cantidad de fotos familiares, cartas y un pequeño cuaderno naranja, el cual tenía un corazón en su centro con las iniciales _"L y L por siempre"_. Los Señores Loud junto al resto de las hermanas y las tres hijas de allí afuera no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, fue entonces que se acercaron para ver lo que estaba pasando en ese sitio.

\- Chicos.- Les llamó Lacey con miedo en su voz.

\- Ahora no, Lacey, luego hablamos.- Pidió Lyra, la cual estaba viendo las fotos.

\- Deberían dejar eso, no se los recomiendo, es privado.- Les advirtió Lupa, pero no hubo respuesta, continuaban con lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Lyra, Lemmy, por favor, olvidemos esto, ¿sí?. No es asunto suyo.- Rogó Liby y eso llevó a que se dieran la vuelta para mirarla.

\- ¿Dijiste _"no es asunto nuestro"_?. Para que lo sepas, Liby, lo mismo para ustedes dos, Lupa y Lacey, que nosotros llevamos desde un montón con esto de que nos escondían las cosas, no nos querían contar nada. ¿Qué mierda es lo que tenían oculto aquí? ¿Un tesoro?. Lo hallamos y ahora vamos a descubrir toda la verdad.- Sostuvo el chico castaño, mientras que tomaba el cuaderno naranja y lo abría para ver qué tenía de contenido interno.

Por su parte, a la vez que Lemmy estaba leyendo aquel cuaderno, Lyra se hallaba con las fotografías, viendo todas ellas, buscando alguna pista importante. Por su mente recordó lo que Ronnie Anne les había dicho esa caja, que allí estaban todas las respuestas que necesitaban, que no perdieran el tiempo y fue así que comenzó la recolección de datos, yendo paso a paso, uniendo aquellas fotos una por una.

\- ¿Algo?.- Preguntó Lemmy a su hermana mayor.

\- Encontré muchas fotos de mama y papa de cuando eran jóvenes, me llama bastante la atención que el escenario es siempre la casa de los abuelos.- Respondió Lyra a aquella pregunta de su hermano menor.

\- Yo tengo este cuaderno, aquí debe haber datos importantes y...- En aquellos momentos, Lemmy se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que dentro de aquel "libro" había más fotos de Lincoln y Luna en la Casa Loud, ¿qué estaba pasando en aquellos momentos? ¿Por qué se repetía tantas veces el mismo escenario?.

\- Chicos, ¿va todo bien?.- Preguntó Leni con dudas, mientras que llegaban a la habitación y los veían paralizados al ver un cuadro totalmente distinto y a la vez, en vías hacia lo aterrador.

Lemmy estaba concentrado en la lectura del diario, el cual le pertenecía a Lincoln y a Luna, de ahí venían esas iniciales, pensando que podía tratarse de un "Álbum familiar", pero ese no era el caso.

\- _"Querido diario: En momentos como éstos, no sé cómo voy a reaccionar cuando el Mundo se vaya a enterar de lo que hicimos. Es algo sumamente complicado de explicar, pero sé que muchos de ustedes lo sabrán. Cometimos un "delito", pero no uno vinculado con la Ley Jurídica, no, eso no. Sino que llevamos a cabo la peor de todas las infracciones...¡Pero todo esto no es culpa de Luna, no sé cómo explicarlo, es difícil pero lo diré!...Ella y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales, sí, tal y como lo están leyendo el que se encuentre aquí: Mi propia hermana y yo lo hicimos...sé que estuvo mal, pero nuestro vínculo había comenzado a crecer desde aquellos días en los que estaba enfermo de gripe, ella me cuidó todo el tiempo junto con las demás de mis hermanas, pero ahora, cuando pasamos la "Barrera" o "Frontera" de hermanos, nos convertimos en algo más que eso: Llegamos al nivel de pareja. Vuelvo a decirlo, sé que es complicado, pero fue así como empezó: Una noche, mientras que yo estaba recuperándome de una gripe, Luna llegó a casa tras una fiesta, estaba ebria, no la culpo, pero esa "combinación" de alcohol y el deseo de sobrepasar ese nivel, nos llevó a que nos besáramos esa noche en mi cama._

 _Al principio, todo fue raro, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, nos mantuvimos callados y era verdad, ¿por qué deberíamos temerle a algo que ya nos estaba uniendo desde antes?. Por eso mismo no dije nada, lo mantuvimos en secreto...Sin embargo, cuando tuvimos sexo por primera vez, las cosas se habían complicado aún más, Lynn, Lucy y Luan también querían estar conmigo y cada una de ellas diseñó sus "planes" para poder tenerme. Fue toda una "Guerra sin Cuartel", en la cual hubo muchas pérdidas materiales, pero lo peor fue cuando se filtró el vídeo que Luan había tomado, con una de sus cámaras y Lynn lo subió a Internet, sin embargo, se pudo evitar una catástrofe mayor, aunque esto nos llevó a que perdiéramos nuestras amistades, debido a la paranoia que había sido generada..._

 _[...] Sin embargo, el día que más pasamos terror y que luego se convirtió en el mejor de todos, fue cuando Luna fue a hacerse un estudio, se sentía rara, pensaba que podía ser alguna enfermedad, pero no, no fue así: El doctor de la familia nos dijo que ella estaba embarazada de mí, un niño y una niña, a los cuales decidimos nombrar Lemmy y Lyra...".-_ En aquellos momentos, el castaño pálido se detuvo, sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo también, parecía estar en medio de un terremoto.

De golpe, éste empezó a sentir nauseas y corrió lo más rápido posible hacia el baño para vomitar, debido a la impresión que toda esa lectura le había generado. Lyra le siguió con la mirada y de ahí, al tomar el cuaderno, volvió a la lectura.

\- _[...]. Nunca se lo dijimos a los niños, ni tampoco a Lupa, Lacey y Liby de que yo soy su padre...Tal vez piensen que cometimos un error muy grave, sí, lo hicimos, sin embargo, la amo a ella, Luna es alguien en quien siempre confié, ali igual que el resto de mis hermanas, amigos y familia. Sé que es raro que dos hermanos se hayan casado y tuvieran hijos, pero no nos arrepentimos de nada...Lyra, Lemmy, el día que encuentren este diario, queremos...".-_ Leía la castaña aquella parte del libro, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían y las tres niñas no podían salir de su asombro, excepto Lupa, ella no estaba asqueada.

\- _"Queremos decirles que los amamos mucho. Nunca quisimos hacerles daño. Sabemos que es duro, pero sus padres los aman, a pesar de no ser lo que son en realidad. Lo sentimos mucho: Mama y Papa".-_ En aquel momento, cuando Lemmy salió del baño, allí estaban Lincoln y Luna, los cuales habían llegado a Royal Woods tras sus vacaciones y se encontraron con aquella escena tan tensa.

Ninguno de los dos chicos dijo algo, se mantuvieron callados, Lyra no podía hablar, parecía que sus cuerdas vocales se habían apagado por todo el asombro que había visto y contemplado. Lemmy, aún continuaba asqueado, el saber que sus padres eran hermanos, era algo que le costaba comprender y más con alzar la mirada para verlos.

\- Lemmy, Lyra, vengan, chicos.- Pidió Luna y cuando estaban por ir para abrazarlos, Lyra tomó a su hermanito menor.

\- ¿Así es cómo nos ocultan las cosas?.- Preguntó la castaña mayor.- ¡¿Nos ocultaron esto todo este tiempo?!.- Quiso saber con rabia en su voz por la mentira que había sido expuesta y al gritar, causó que se oyera por toda la casa.

\- Lyra, tranquila, hay una forma de explicarlo.- Le rogó Lincoln que lo escuchara, pero ella no estaba en sus cabales, ni tampoco Lemmy.

\- Ahora resulta que somos hijos de unos monstruos, ¡¿cómo pudieron hacernos esto?! ¡¿Es que acaso querían que los enviaran a prisión?!.- Preguntó el chico castaño pálido, llorando a más no poder.

\- Digan la verdad: ¿Son hermanos?.- Preguntó Lyra y en aquellos momentos, la pareja tuvo que decirlo.

\- Sí, si lo somos.- Respondieron ambos a la vez, dejando sorprendidos a sus hijos.

\- Ahora lo comprendemos todo: ¡Somos hijos de unos monstruos que no pensaron en lo que estaban haciendo! ¡Ahora la gente nos tildará de que somos producto de una relación incestuosa! ¡Muchas gracias, enserio, muchas gracias!.- Bramó la castaña mayor, mientras que abrazaba con fuerza a Lemmy, el cual no paraba de llorar.- ¡¿Tampoco se lo dijiste a Liby, Lupa y Lacey, papa, mama?! ¡¿Lo hicieron?!.- Siguió gritando la joven, señalando a las tres niñas, quienes estaban sorprendidas, excepto Lupa, la cual estaba muy interesada en el tema.

La pareja tenía que retomar el control, tomar al toro por las astas y llegar a un acuerdo con sus hijos, de revelar todo el velo que se hallaba ante ellos.

\- ¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes! ¡NADA!.- Bramó Lyra, mirando con furia a toda la Familia Loud.

\- ¡Lyra y Lemmy Loud!.- Les llamaron sus padres y ante aquel grito, ninguno de los dos podía evitarlo, tenían que obedecer y lo hicieron, a regañadientes.

\- ¿Qué van a decir ahora? ¿Que tenemos más hijos nacidos del incesto?.- Preguntó Lemmy, secándose las lágrimas y de ahí, sus padres los abrazaron con fuerza, a pesar del enojo que tenían por haberles ocultado todo ese Pasado por mucho tiempo.

Sus padres los abrazaron, Lemmy no paraba de llorar y Lyra se sentía decepcionada, al igual que su hermanito, ¿cómo era posible que nunca les hayan dicho eso?. Ellos solamente querían descubrir ese motivo tan pequeño de su padre y terminaron por encontrarse con un secreto sumamente importante. Ninguno de los dos no los soltaba, pasaban sus manos por los cabellos y los miraron a los ojos.

\- Les debemos una disculpa.- Dijo Luna con una mirada triste, al igual que su marido.- Les tendríamos que haberles contado todo, pero no fue así, por desgracia.

\- Niños, su madre y yo siempre los quisimos y los vamos a seguir amando, sin importar de lo que haya pasado y para ustedes, Liby, Lacey y Lupa, sé que es duro que también sea su padre y que todos hayamos terminado en esta especie de "familia ensamblada". Les debo también una disculpa y prometemos que vamos a contarles todo lo que quede.- Pidió Lincoln a todos ellos, les debían esa disculpa, ya que ahora estaba revelado su secreto, ahora debían unirlo todo con su historia oficial.

Los dos hermanos, al igual que las tres niñas, se tomaron su tiempo para pensarlo. Hubo partes cruzadas, ya que no sabían si debían o no, que era mejor olvidarlo, que ya era cosa del Pasado, pero aún así, hasta Lupa deseaba conocer todo sobre su padre y demás puntos que quedaron olvidados.

\- Mama, papa, sí, queremos que nos cuenten todo.- Fue el pedido de Lyra y Lemmy a sus padres.

Éstos acataron la orden y de ahí partieron hacia el living de la casa, en donde depositaron sus maletas. Para más tarde vendría el ordenamiento del domicilio, ahora debían unir todas las piezas del "Rompecabezas del Pasado" y así cerrar esa vieja herida que aún perduraba.

* * *

 **Damas y Caballeros: La verdad ha sido revelada, aunque queda la unión que deberán hacer Lincoln y Luna con sus hijos, sin olvidarnos de Lacey, Liby y Lupa. ¿Cómo lo tomarán ahora?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo final de esta semana, el cual va a ser más largo todavía.**

 **Mando saludos y agradecimientos para El Caballero de las Antorchas, J0nas Nagera, t10507, trickgl01, eltíorob95, RCurrent y Augusto Spiller.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en el Capítulo X o Epílogo, el cual, como dije, será más extenso y allí veremos el desenlace de esta historia.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo y hacia el Miércoles-Jueves de esta semana, sale el capítulo final del fic y con ello, el Futuro de los personajes, para después continuar con los otros proyectos que están en la lista del 2019.**

 **Buen fin de semana para todos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X: Epílogo** Esa tensión persistente, el aire cargado de furia y decepción, una verdad que había salido a la luz y que había espantado a aquellos chicos. Lemmy sentía nauseas al enterarse de aquella siniestra historia, siniestra en el sentido de que todo había sido ocultado por su propia familia, por sus propios "padres", ¿cómo iban a dirigirse hacia ellos en el Futuro? ¿Cómo los vería la Sociedad al nacer producto de una unión incestuosa entre dos hermanos?. Por su parte, Lyra estaba frenética, aquella chica castaña tranquila, ahora era como una bomba de relojería, a punto de estallar, de destruir todo a su paso, mientras que abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano menor y éste empapaba con sus lágrimas su blusa violeta, ahora tenían, cara a cara, a sus "progenitores", a sus "padres", Lincoln y Luna, quienes habían vuelto de sus vacaciones en Hawai y ahora estaban ante la puerta de la verdad.

¿Cómo podían decirle a sus hijos sobre esa historia?. Al principio, cuando se enteraron con los secretos de la tan famosa caja de zapatos, primero creyeron que eran solo fotos de su niñez y adolescencia, pero ahora, al unir aquellas imágenes con el cuaderno rojo y con las iniciales _"L y L por siempre"_ , fue allí, en ese mismo momento, donde se produjo la colisión más temida para la Familia Loud, los cuales intentaban evitarlo a toda costa, no querían que saliera a la luz y reviviera al Espectro del Pasado y esas heridas tan abrumadoras que casi la destruyen por completo.

Ahora, sobre aquellas "ruinas" de un secreto que había sido destruido por la luz de la verdad, bajo aquel manto de tristeza y decepción, sus padres estaban allí y tras esa situación complicada, ellos prometieron decirles todo lo que necesitaran saber. No les iban a mentir, dirían todo, lo soltarían, pero sería de a poco, a cuenta gotas, paso a paso, ya que, por consejo de Lisa y las demás, sin olvidarse de los Señores Loud, contarles todo lo ocurrido de un golpe, podría provocar una reacción negativa en los chicos.

Se hallaban reunidos en la Sala de Estar de la casa de Lincoln y Luna, cada uno sentado en los sillones, el equipaje seguía intacto, no habían podido desempacar tras su regreso a Hawai. Por un lado, se respiraba que el secreto se haya conocido, aunque esperaban que se mantuviera para siempre en silencio, sin embargo, ahora que se sabía todo, era mejor decirles a cada quien de los involucrados cómo había empezado todo.

Lyra y Lemmy estaban delante de sus padres, lo mismo Lupa, Lacey y Liby junto a sus respectivas madres y el resto de la familia allí reunidos. Querían respuestas para sus preguntas inconclusas y las iban a obtener.

\- A ver, ¿por dónde empezamos?.- Preguntó Lacey, la cual ya estaba esperando la respuesta.

\- Iremos de a poco, para que lo puedan comprender, ¿sí?.- Le tranquilizó Lynn a su hija.

\- Correcto: Bueno, empiezo.- Pidió Lincoln la atención de todos y fue allí donde comenzó con su relato.- Sé que para ustedes es complicado de entender, porque todavía no lo conocen o ya lo están viendo en la escuela. Pero no voy a mentirles: Todo comenzó hace años atrás, cuando tenía 11 años y Luna contaba con sus 15 respectivamente; me hallaba saliendo de una gripe y fueron esos días, de los cuales mis hermanas, incluyendo su madre, me cuidaba para que se fuera aquella enfermedad. Pero, con el correr del tiempo, algo fue creciendo dentro de nosotros.- Empezó Lincoln con el relato, el cual era oído por todos ellos.

\- Es verdad, Amor: Su padre y yo nos empezamos a enamorar, pasamos de tener una simple relación de hermanos a hacer algo más que eso: Nos estábamos convirtiendo en una pareja de novios. Pero a su vez, cometíamos un grave error si cruzábamos esa barrera, sabíamos bien que no habría marcha atrás, una vez traspasado aquellos límites y fue verdad, no lo puedo negar. Nunca había encontrado a alguien que fuera tan idéntico a Lincoln, ni siquiera pensaba en los chicos de mi escuela, todo el tiempo lo tenía a él: A mi lindo Conejito.- Añadió Luna su relato, mientras que le tomaba de las manos a su esposo.

Lyra y Lemmy no querían oír sobre tintes románticos, querían respuestas, aunque la historia se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que...?. Bueno, ya saben.- Pidió Lemmy con saber la noticia del día que todo cambió.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos, lo mismo con Lynn, Lucy y Luan, las cuales también su parte para compartir con los demás. No podían quedarse atrás, también estuvieron metidas en ese asunto y más cuando peleaban para quedarse con el albino, llevando a hacer actos totalmente injustificados, como cuando la pequeña gótica destruyó la guitarra de Luna y también la bandera de su habitación, ocultando todo resto de los mismos en un pozo que cavó en un terreno baldío.

\- Todo comenzó una noche que volví de una fiesta con música y alcohol, mis amigos me trajeron a casa. No estaba en mí misma, me hallaba totalmente perdida, desorientada y cuando debía dirigirme hacia las escaleras, una parte mía sucumbió ante el deseo de estar con Lincoln y eso pasó: Entré a su habitación y lo besé. No podía soltarme de él, era toda una combinación de alcohol y amor hacia mi hermano. No me quería alejar de él.- Relató Luna los eventos de aquella noche romántica que tuvieron.

Lemmy sentía asco, escuchar a su edad era repugnante, pero cuando pasara el tiempo, pensaría de otra forma. Lyra, por su parte, estaba prestando atención a todo lo que decían ellos.

\- Niñas.- Les llamó Lynn a las tres pequeñas, quienes se acercaron.

\- Sé que ustedes deben sentirse decepcionadas, les ocultamos toda una gran mentira sobre su nacimiento: Ustedes también nacieron por unión nuestra con Linky.- Añadió Luan, la cual no podía ver a Liby a los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

Con excepción de Lupa, las otras dos niñas estaban petrificadas del miedo y fue entonces que sus madres las abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Yo no tengo problemas.- Sostuvo la albina hija de Lincoln y Lucy.- ¿Saben?. Esto, por alguna razón, ya me lo estaba pensando, pero miremos el lado bueno, nunca tuvimos ningún problema físico o mental.- Añadió ella y estaba en lo cierto.

¿Habría sido pura suerte?. Nadie puede saberlo.

\- Yo...no sé qué decir, me siento perdida, desorientada, entonces, mi papa, en realidad es tu hermano, mama.- Quedó Liby, la cual no podía soltarse de los brazos de su madre.

\- Lo mismo digo, ¿qué dirá la gente de nosotras?. Nos tildarán de monstruos, de engendros degenerados.- Se lamentó Lacey, la cual lloraba a más no poder.

\- A nosotros nos importa una mierda lo que pase o con lo que la gente diga.- Contra-atacó Lemmy, quien no le interesaba aquello.

\- ¡Lemmy!.- Gritó Lyra con furia al oír semejante barbaridad.

\- No, hermana, es la verdad.- Sostuvo el joven.

\- ¡Bueno, paren, ya, los dos, ahora!.- Exclamó Lincoln, quien no quería una disputa interna en la familia, quería orden.- ¿Desean escuchar la historia o simplemente un cuento de hadas donde vinieron de París con una cigüeña?.- Preguntó el chico, alzando la voz y poniendo las cosas estables.

Una vez que se volvió a sentar, éste pidió disculpas, no les quería hablar así, pero la tensión les estaba matando y debían soltar parte de aquella misma hacia afuera, para el aire, así se sentirían mejor.

\- Continúen.- Pidió Lori a los padres de los chicos.

\- Gracias, hermana: Volviendo con la historia, nuestra relación pasó a ser más que simples hermanos, éramos pareja y un día tuvimos relaciones sexuales los dos, sin embargo, lo nuestro estaba causando divisiones entre las chicas: Lucy, Lynn y Luan se estuvieron peleando por quién debía quedarse con Lincoln. Primero fue Lynn, ella...- En aquel momento, cuando Luna iba a continuar, su hermana deportista le detuvo.

\- Yo le puse unas pastillas para dormir a Lincoln y mantuve relaciones con él, sin protección.- Relató ella, cosa que fue oída por Lacey.

\- Luego vinimos Lucy y yo, aunque ella tenía una "alianza" con Lynn para así tener mejores posiciones de avanzada.- Añadió Luan al respecto y de ahí, aquella "bomba" iba cayendo hacia tierra firme.

\- Y no solo eso: Cuando las cosas no podían empeorar, subimos aquel vídeo de las cámaras de Luan a Internet, en donde Lincoln y Luna tenían relaciones, aunque logramos borrarlo y no se divulgó por ningún lugar en especial. Aunque fue una verdadera escena de terror.- Recordó Lucy, la cual, a pesar de ser amante de ese género, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellos días tan complicados que tuvieron por ese vídeo.

Los Señores Loud los iban oyendo cada parte del relato, de aquella historia tan oscura, que ni hasta ellos mismos pudieron sacársela de encima, ya que fue tan repentina y evolucionaba a niveles mucho más alarmantes, sobre todo por las "tácticas" que empleaban las hermanas con el albino.

\- Fue entonces que, sumado a lo del vídeo, tuvimos rupturas con nuestros amigos; Luna perdió a los suyos, yo me gané el odio de Ronnie Anne, quedándome solo Clyde y además, ella estaba embarazada de ustedes dos, iban a nacer pronto. Sabiendo que necesitábamos decir la verdad, tenían también el plan de fugarnos hacia algún sitio donde nadie nos conociera, incluso irnos a los bosques, pero optamos por quedarnos y revelar todo.- Siguió Lincoln con el relato de aquella historia.

\- ¿Y cómo fue todo?.- Quiso saber Lyra.

\- Al principio, mama y papa casi nos enviaban a algún lugar alejado de todos, pero luego reaccionaron y decidieron que entre todos nos íbamos a ayudar. Nunca pensamos en abortarlos y jamás haríamos algo así. Fue entonces que decidimos, desde un principio, que ustedes debían vivir, lo mismo las niñas; pero ese día, cuando ustedes nacieron, juramos que nunca les revelaríamos este secreto por miedo a revivir las viejas heridas del Pasado.- Sostuvo Lincoln con Luna, tomados de las manos.- Sabemos que estuvo mal, nunca debimos hacer algo así, pero, ¿cómo lo tomarían?. Piensen.

En aquellos momentos, toda la Lógica comenzaba a fomentarse y a unirse en las mentes de Lemmy, Lyra, Lacey, Lupa y Liby. Sonaba duro, pero era cierto, ¿cómo hubiera sido todo si los hubieran abortado?. Tal vez hubieran quedado "salvados", pero al costo de tener que sufrir las consecuencias. Nadie lo sabía, nadie puede predecir el Futuro, todo dependía de las acciones que ellos ejercieran para así tener los resultados. El chico rockero se levantó del sillón y permaneció callado, delante de sus padres por un rato, fue entonces que éste pegó un salto y los abrazó con fuerza, llorando a más no poder.

\- Está bien, Lemmy, está bien, déjalo ir, déjalo salir.- Le animaba Lincoln a su hijo y de ahí se sumó Lyra, quien no podía sostener más ese peso.

\- ¡Los quiero mucho!.- Estalló el niño en lágrimas, a pesar de ser producto de una unión incestuosa, éste no quería que se alejaran.- ¡Por favor, nunca nos dejen!.- Rogó el pequeño.

\- Jamás los dejaremos solos, es una promesa, Lemmy, Lyra.- Dijo Luna, la cual se levantó con el niño y su marido, para después abrazar a la castaña mayor, la cual rompió en llanto.

\- Ustedes...siempre demostrar su amor hacia nosotros...y los terminamos considerando unos monstruos...¡¿qué clase de hijos somos?!.- Se preguntó Lyra, ya que se sentía arrepentida, a pesar de que sus padres eran hermanos, el ver y sentir ese amor tan fuerte que tenían ambos, era un golpe demoledor para ellos dos.

\- Está bien, no tienes por qué sentirte así, Lyra, estuvo mal de nuestra parte ocultar la verdad a ustedes. Pero eso, nunca más va a pasar.- Le prometió Lincoln, animándola y dándole una sonrisa.

\- Somos familia y siempre estaremos para darnos apoyo mutuo los unos con los otros.- Mencionó Luna, la cual se sumó al abrazo familiar entre Lincoln, ella y sus dos hijos, los cuales no se soltaban por nada de sus padres.

A su vez, Lacey abrazaba a su madre, misma situación hacían Lupa y Liby.

\- Gracias por todo, mami. Sé que es duro esto, pero...- Agradeció la pequeña deportista, aunque no pudo continuar con la oración, ya que Lynn le acariciaba sus cabellos.

\- Siempre estaremos juntas, tú, yo, toda la familia. No me importa lo que la gente nos diga, esa herida ya quedó atrás, es cosa del Pasado.

\- Liby.- Le llamó Luan a la niña y ésta la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Gracias por contarme todo, mami. Te quiero.- Agradeció ella, no se sentía molesta, sabía que eso era algo que no se podría, pero ya no importaba.

\- Lupa.- Le llamó Lucy a su hija y ésta se volteó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada coqueta a su padre.

\- Te lo agradezco por todo, mama, sobre todo por mi papa.- Dijo la albina, mientras que hacía lo mismo que el resto de sus hermanas.

Había sido una experiencia dolorosa, pasaron por muchos inconvenientes y más cuando se descubrió la verdad; pero ahora, eso ya era cosa del Pasado. No valía la pena tener que rebuscando en los "huesos" del mismo, desenterrando males que ya habían sido sellados. Era el tiempo de olvidar y perdonar, de caminar juntos hacia el Presente y así obtener un buen Futuro para todos, aprendiendo de los errores del Pasado.

Para los Señores Loud, aquella escena fue bastante tierna y conmovedora, recordando al día en donde todos juraron que ayudarían a Lincoln y Luna por el embarazo incestuoso que tuvo ella con su hermano. Sin importar las consecuencias, ellos eran familia y siempre iban a estar juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, nunca se abandonarían. Una vez que terminaron los abrazos, Lyra y Lemmy comprendieron que sus padres no lo hacían por burla ni por nada particular: Lo habían hecho porque los amaban y no querían verlos sufrir, a pesar de que el secreto se había revelado ante todos ellos, los dos chicos tomaron las pertenencias de aquella caja y la guardaron, no sin antes ser llamados por sus padres.

\- ¿Pasó algo?.- Preguntó y de ahí vio que Lori estaba preparando la cámara de fotos.

\- Una foto familiar, vengan.- Les dijo Lincoln y ambos chicos fueron hasta ellos, uniéndose Lacey, Liby y Lupa, sin olvidarse del resto de las hermanas y los Señores Loud.

\- ¡Digan "Whisky"!.- Pidió Luna con Lincoln y se abrazaron.

\- ¡"Whisky"!.- Exclamaron todos los presentes y de ahí salió la foto.

Pronto, ellos decidieron guardar la caja de zapatos en el armario, sepultar el Pasado para siempre y de ahí dirigirse hacia donde les estaban esperando: Iba a ser una noche familiar y con pizza, ¿qué más podían pedir?.

\- Qué bueno es sentirse libre de todas las dudas.- Sostuvo Lemmy y de ahí, Lyra acarició sus cabellos.

\- Tú lo has dicho, hermanito, tú lo has dicho.- Finalizó ella con una sonrisa y ambos hermanos se tomaron de las manos y se reunieron con los demás en el salón de la casa familiar de ellos.

La historia de sus padres había dejado una "herencia": Ahora empezaba la vida y obras de los hermanos Lemmy y Lyra Loud junto a Lacey, Lupa, Liby y las futuras generaciones que vendrían con el paso del tiempo; pero con el lema más importante: No importa qué haya pasado antes, la familia siempre estará con ellos, en las buenas y en las malas. Tampoco se les ocultaría nada y sumado de que darían un buen Futuro para todos ellos en la Casa Loud y sus descendencias a venir.

Ya no habrían más "Secretos de Familia".

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Tal vez no el "GRAN FINAL" al estilo Hollywood de las películas dramáticas, pero es más de lo que tenía planeado, desde mi punto de vista: La Historia de los Loud y el Pasado que tanto volvía para atormentarlos ha sido sellado para siempre; Lyra y Lemmy ya lo conocen, al igual que sus otras hermanas nacidas de la unión incestuosa que hubo, pero eso ya quedó atrás. Ahora comienza una nueva etapa de sus vidas y con ello, las generaciones que estarán por venir en aquella familia.**

 **Pido disculpas si la participación de Lacey, Liby y Lupa fue poca, cosa que mi objetivo principal era enfocarme en Lyra y Lemmy, lo mismo con sus padres. Ofrezco perdón al respecto por ello.**

 **Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los seguidores que han estado en esta historia, muchas gracias para: El Caballero de las Antorchas (a prepararse, que para el 1*de Abril, "Día de las Bromas"estreno el Luancoln que prometí), RCurrent, eltíorob95, Augusto Spiller, trickgl01, J0nas Nagera, Banghg y t10507. Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia y por su apoyo en la misma.**

 **Ahora que estamos cerca de Abril, saldrá la secuela del "Vento Loud", el que quiera poner sus OC y Stands creados, adelante, es bienvenido. Tienen tiempo hasta el 24 de Marzo para mandar sus sugerencias por PM.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, amigos, cuídense y buen Martes para todos ustedes y muchas gracias por todo.**


End file.
